Llamando al Dr Cullen
by Paliia Love
Summary: Short-Fic. Dr. Edward Cullen se encuentra con la paciente Isabella Swan... pero él la conoce de antes y ese no es su nombre. ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Cuál es su futuro? Traducción.
1. ¿Puedes arreglar un corazón roto?

**Esta es una traducción. La historia le pertenece a Kismetian.**

**Llamando al doctor Cullen**

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

**¿Podes arreglar un corazón roto?**

**.**

"Dr. Cullen a Emergencias, llamando al Dr. Cullen a Emergencias."

¿En serio?

Acabo de salir de ER hace como dos minutos. Parece que otra vez no va a ver almuerzo para el Dr. Cullen.

Dejo mi café sin tocar y doy media vuelta a ver qué es lo que pasó.

La enfermera rubia que me ha estado mirando desde temprano me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Si, baby, más tarde. Quizás. Como Emmett dice, necesito volver al ruedo.

Siempre quiero golpearle cuando dice eso.

"Tenemos a un hombre de 26 años, accidente automovilístico, se sospecha de fractura de la columna. Cubículo 7."

Me alcanza el expediente y se me acerca lo bastante para dominarme con su perfume Red Door.

El paciente se encuentra acostado incapaz de moverse hasta que le tomemos los rayos X.

"Hola…Michael." Leo desde su expediente. "Soy el Dr. Edward Cullen. Necesitamos tomarte unos rayos X. ¿Sentís algún dolor?"

"Nop, Doc, no siento nada. ¿Cómo esta mi novia? Nadie me dice nada."

Leo las notas.

Pasajero inconsciente, llevada a Cuidados Intensivos.

"Le pediré a una enfermera que compruebe su estado por mí. ¿Algún dolor? ¿Puedes sentir esto?" Presiono su rodilla con suficiente presión. No reacciona. Esto no es bueno.

"Dime cuando me toques." Dice Michael Newton, hijo de Michael Newton Jr., dueño de la mayoría de los pequeños negocios en nuestro pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Pincho sus talones y ni se da cuenta. No lo siente.

Ordeno los Rayos X, escaneo de todo el cuerpo y le aseguro que voy a averiguar sobre su novia mientras lo llevan.

"Llamada para usted, Dr. Cullen." Me llama Kate, en la recepción.

Voy hacia allí y tomo el teléfono mientras termino de escribir mis órdenes en el expediente y se lo doy a la chica rubia y pechugona.

Sus pechos son falsos, pero su dinero fue bien gastado. Un muy buen trabajo.

Ella toma el expediente accidentalmente tocando mis dedos.

Mientras se va, mueve sus delgadas caderas y menea su casi inexistente espalda. Que desilusión. Me gusta una mujer con físico de mujer. Si me gustase talla 0, probablemente me atrajeran los adolescentes. Me estremezco al pensarlo.

"Edward Cullen."

Tanya.

Genial.

El día se está poniendo mejor.

"No, Tanya, no quiero salir a tomar algo después de mi turno."

Alejo un poco el teléfono así mi oído no es afectado.

"Creo que me hayas dicho que era un enfermo hijo de perra quedó muy claro el mensaje que no vivas más en mi casa. Apreciaría que te hayas ido para las 8 pm como aceptaste. Tengo inquilinos que desearían ver. Vete de allí."

Su respuesta puede ser escuchada por cualquier persona en un radio de medio metro.

"Tanya. Estoy trabajando. Más tarde escucharé tus excusas."

Cuelgo y sonrío a las caras que me miran. Gran comienzo. He estado aquí por una semana. Dejé Seattle atrás y me mudé acá para estar más cerca de mis padres que se mudaron aquí hace un año, y ya son aceptados como locales. Ellos son la única familia que tengo, mis padres y mi hermano y hermana.

Mi hermano.

Aplazo pensar en él. Y en lo que me hizo a mí.

Su hermano.

"No me pases más llamadas de ella, sólo toma el mensaje o lo que sea. No me llames." Le ordeno a Kate y mi mente descarta rápidamente a Tanya, y vuelvo al trabajo.

"Irina, mi paciente Michael Newton tiene una novia en Cuidados Intensivos. Isabella Swan. Ella estaba inconsciente. ¿Puedes ponerme al tanto de su condición, por favor?"

Nadie me necesita ahora, así que aprovecho y voy a hacerme otro café, que al fin logro tomar.

Me siento en la mesa. Laurent, o Drácula, el hombre sangre como lo llaman, está comiendo rápidamente antes que lo llamen.

Él trabaja en Cuidados Intensivos, pero está fascinado con las enfermedades de la sangre y escribe para varias revistas médicas en su tiempo libre.

"¿Cómo te está yendo?" Pregunto.

"Tenemos una muy grave. No creo que haya tenido un paciente con grandes pérdidas de sangre y que haya llegado con vida."

"Horrible." Comento.

"Si, y una hermosa chica. Su novio perdió el control de su auto y chocó contra un árbol. Él probablemente se quebró su columna y ella tuvo el mayor impacto. Ni un hueso roto pero un corte y casi se desangra. Una chica sin suerte."

"¿Es Isabella Swan?" Pregunto.

"Si, ¿La conoces?"

"No, estoy atendiendo a su novio, creo que Carlisle se va a encargar. Estoy muy seguro que se quebró la columna muy mal."

"Bueno, puede parecer peor de lo que es a primera vista. Tal vez no es permanente."

"No estoy seguro de eso. ¿Ella lo va a lograr?"

"Por ahora. Nunca tuve una transfusión de este tamaño antes. Depende en como ella reacciones. Será mejor que vuelva con ella."

"Avísame si no sobrevive. Se lo tendré que contar a su novio."

"Seguro. Y si él está peor de lo que parece, házmelo saber. No es que ella se vaya a preocupar hasta en unas semanas por lo menos."

Laurent termina su lasaña y tira el recipiente en el tacho mientras se va.

Estaba sorprendido que le importase si el chico no sobrevivía. No parecía que iba a morir. Un gran cambio de vida, eso es seguro. Este hombre va a estar tirado en la cama o a lo mejor atado a una silla de ruedas de por vida.

Miro en el freezer y saco una comida congelada. Oler la comida de Laurent me hizo dar cuenta que estaba hambriento. Cinco minutos de microondas. Si tengo 5 minutos. Gira y hace ruido y espero poder comerlo.

Mi mente vuelve hacia Tanya. Esa perra se tiene que ir. Esta tan equivocada. No estoy enfermo y muchos hombres les gustan lo que a mí. Y a pesar lo que ella dice, no estoy negando ser un psicótico dominante.

Seguro, me gusta que las mujeres me obedezcan pero no tengo intención en azotarlas o usar aparatos raros en sus cuerpos. Adoro el cuerpo de la mujer. Nunca me gustaría causarle dolor. Aunque si Tanya no se fue para cuando vuelva, va a ver dolor. ¿En que mierda estaba pensando al dejar a esa perra mudarse conmigo?

_"Oh, Edward, mi contrato se terminó, ¿puedo quedarme contigo por unos días hasta que consiga otro lugar?"_

Sonaba algo temporal.

Y estaba en un lugar muy malo en ese tiempo.

No puedo pensar sobre eso.

¿Seis meses después y todavía no hay un solo apartamento disponible para ella? No lo creo. Estoy pensando en comprarle un departamento así me puedo deshacer de ella, pero eso seria poco productivo. Ella pensaría que me interesa. No quiero que ella sea mi inquilina por la misma razón.

Ella no me interesa y nunca me voy a interesar por otra mujer otra vez. Tengo que proteger lo que queda de mi corazón.

El microondas indica que mi comida esta lista. Dios, extraño la comida real. _Su_ comida. El reloj indica las 4pm. Almuerzo a las 4pm. Hoy, temprano.

Para ser un pueblo pequeño, hay muchas emergencias. Eso molesta mucho a mi padre. Tenemos una oleada de turistas que no tienen idea de cómo conducir en la permanente humedad.

O quienes asumen que la playa en La Push es tranquila y segura. Es muy engañosa. El rugido entre las olas clama a los turistas, sin ser conscientes de la furia en su interior. Los chicos Quileutes están siempre llevando turistas japoneses que no pueden o no leen los signos de advertencias. Desde que el pueblo fue usado como locación para una película, ha pasado de pequeña y desconocida al destino de muchos turistas.

Por supuesto, se enfurecen cuando se dan cuenta que los personajes de la película realmente no existen o no viven allí. Pero visitan felizmente los lugares que aparecen en la película y la gente del pueblo toma ventaja y les venden todo tipo de suvenir, los cuales no paran de comprar.

Y ahí están los inevitables accidentes. Pueden ser muy malos. Grandes troncos de madera, grandes camionetas, carreteras húmedas.

Y pensar que vine a vivir en este pequeño pueblo porque pensé que seria una vida tranquila con alguna que otra emergencia.

Tiro las sobras en el tacho y regreso para esperar los resultados de Michael Newton.

Mientras re-leo los resultados, un hombre en uniforme de policía entra rápido, exigiendo saber sobre su hija. Debe ser el Sr. Swan, asumo. Me acerco y él gira hacia mí.

"¿Está viva?"

"Por lo que sé, sí. Puedo llamar a su doctor por usted."

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a Laurent.

"El padre de Isabella Swan está aquí. ¿Podes bajar o lo mando arriba?"

"¿Estás ocupado? ¿Podes venir aquí con él?"

Mierda.

Eso nunca es bueno.

"Okay."

Cuelgo.

"Kate, llámame cuando Michael Newton vuelva. Por aquí, ¿Oficial Swan?"

"Jefe, Charlie Swan, Jefe de Policía." Dice bruscamente.

"Jefe Swan." Enmiendo.

Una vez que me acomode, estoy seguro que voy a recordar a la gente de este pueblo.

Caminamos hacia la puerta de Cuidados Intensivos y Laurent nos saluda. Le presento al Jefe Swan y espero por las malas noticias.

"¿Puedo verla?" Pregunta.

"Seguro. Por aquí."

Entonces, no está muerta. Laurent se lo hubiera dicho antes de llevarlo con ella.

Nos acercamos a la cama donde la chica se encuentra recostada con tubos y cables y el usual equipo de anti-riesgo.

Su latido resuena en el monitor por todo el pequeño cuarto.

Me sorprendo cuando veo su cara intacta.

Es la cara que acosa mis sueños y hace pedazos mi corazón.

No la he visto por un año y ella no se llamaba Isabella Swan cuando la conocí.

Me siento en su cama y tomo su mano. Tengo que estar seguro.

Las chispas reviven y siento fluir la corriente entre nosotros.

Es ella, no hay duda.

"Lo siento pero no hay otra manera." Dice Laurent.

"Dios, perdóname. Háganlo. ¿Dónde firmo?" Dice el Jefe Swan.

¿Qué me perdí?

El Jefe Swan firma y toma su cabeza en sus manos.

"Lo siento, Bella. Perdoname."

"Enfermera, prepare a la Srita. Swan para un aborto. Sala dos. Ya voy para allá." Dice Laurent.

¿Aborto?

Espera, ¿está embarazada?

¿De cuánto?

Entro en pánico y entonces me doy cuenta, no puede se mío.

El tiempo solo descarta eso.

Sin embargo, ella no quisiera tener este procedimiento.

La conozco muy bien.

"Laurent, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Pregunto mientras lo tomo de su brazo y lo saco de la habitación.

"Yo, eh, conozco esta mujer. Ella nunca quisiera un aborto. ¿Hay otra alternativa?"

"Seguro. Podemos darnos por vencidos y dejarla morir."

Mierda.

Eso no puede pasar.

Acepto lo inevitable y veo a Isabella Swan ser llevada a que terminen con su sueño.

**OK, ¿te gusto? ¿No te gusto? **


	2. Hogar Cullen

**Esta es una Traducción. La historia pertenece a Kismetian.**

** .**

**Llamando al Doctor Cullen**

**Capítulo 2**

**Hogar Cullen.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tres años atrás_**

.

Paris es una ciudad hermosa y deseo poder vivir aquí permanentemente. Francia es mi segundo hogar. Tengo una casa vintage de piedra con un gran terreno en el campo y un apartamento moderno en la ciudad. Cuando necesito salir y componer, voy a mi casa de campo. Está sobre una colina con vista al viñedo que es manejado por mi manager. No sé nada de uvas y su producción y no tengo ilusión de que lo haré. Su dueño anterior, Jacques, estaba dispuesto a que contrate a su hijo, Demetri, quién había lo manejado por años mientras Jacques envejecía y quería retirarse. Él y su esposa querían viajar y tuvieron que vender para hacer realidad su sueño.

El acuerdo funcionó, e hice co-propietario a Demetri porque nada hace a un hombre hacer su trabajo que alguien con experiencia en el trabajo.

Jacques había nombrado a su hijo Demetri por su mejor amigo, quien había venido a Francia y trabajado a su lado muchos años atrás así que tengo un manager francés con un nombre italiano.

Mi casa es probablemente considerada algo pequeña, comparada a las mansiones en el área. Fue construida por el bisabuelo de Demetri para su novia. Tiene diez habitaciones. La cocina es grande y de madera estilo country, con una ventana en todo su largo por encima de la mesada asique si estas cocinando podes ver todo el campo. La puerta esta opuesta a la pared y la cocina ha sido modernizada asique ahora tiene una gran puerta que da hacia el exterior. Te puedes sentar y comer en el aire fresco y el sol y el área del patio es una extensión de la casa.

La sala de estar junto a la chimenea, porque el constructor le encantaba trabajar con piedras de rio así que es hermoso y lleno de colores y tiene varias piedras pequeñas mezcladas con las grandes. Es lo suficientemente grande para asar un cerdo, no que quisiera hacerlo. No lo he usado, pero es práctico. Las piedras son de diferentes tonos de crema así que domina la sala. Los muebles son rústicos, azul, prácticos, como las cortinas. El piso es de madera brillante y brilla cada vez que el sol se asoma. La casa la he decorado yo mismo pero es muy casual comparada con mi departamento.

La decoración es de artistas locales y compro lo que me gusta cuando estoy de compras en el bazar y compro algo del artista actual. De ese modo, la colección es un tanto eclético, y desparejos, pero me gusta así. Pinturas de casas de campo pequeñas y acogedoras colgadas detrás retratos en carbón de viejos granjeros, y acuarelas del océano al lado de dibujos de una chica bailando perdida en la música que escucha con los pies. Son un juego de cinco pinturas y tenía que tenerlos como si todos contasen una historia y solos nunca hubiesen podido transmitir los sentimientos que ella siente al bailar. Si se separasen, se perdería el sentido.

El siguiente cuarto es el pequeño comedor. Simplemente tiene una mesa y cuatro sillas y dos de repuesto ubicadas contra la pared. Rara vez uso este cuarto.

La entrada lleva hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Allí, a la derecha, está lo que solía ser una habitación pero ahora es un gran baño con bañera, una ducha cerrada, y un retrete y lavabo. El cuarto tiene baldosas y es soso, y espero hacerle algo pero no sé qué. Es muy institucional y práctico, como un baño de hospital.

El hall termina con la habitación final que era la habitación principal. Es grande y abierta y aireado y tiene una puerta de vidrio que abre a la ladera que está sobre la carretera. Apenas puedo oír el tráfico pero hay muy pocos autos que pasan por esta zona. Esta es mi sala de música y mi estupendo piano se ubica orgullosamente aquí. Me puedo sentar y mirar por esta puerta y sentir lo que toco. Las paredes están cubiertas con estanterías y mi colección de cd's esta ubicada aquí. Un escritorio esta cerca de a ventana y voy a intentar componer y mantenerlo ordenado pero eso raramente pasa. Mis pensamientos tienden a ser caóticos y son reflejados aquí. Cuando la música sale fácil, el cuarto está ordenado. Cuando, como ahora, sale lento y cambiante, el cuarto está desordenado y revoltoso. Mi ama de llaves sabe mejor que no debe entrar a este cuarto, nunca.

Las escaleras están opuestas al baño y lleva a tres habitaciones pequeñas y un baño. Mi cama es grande y de madera y se vería muy grande para las demás habitaciones pequeñas pero este cuarto son de la medida de dos, y contiene un closet; y la falta de otros muebles aparte de un sillón de habitación, lo hace lucir más grande. La ventana trasera es nueva. Las dos pequeñas ventanas originales fueron quitadas y el área creció por cuatro así que puedo recibir mucha luz y calor del sol.

Mi cama tiene un edredón hecho con retazos a mano por mi abuela y Esme insistió que sería perfecto aquí. Es el único aporte que permití, así aprecio la conexión con mi familia.

Quiero que esta casa sea solo mía y que me reflecte.

Estaba teniendo problemas con la música en mi cabeza al no unir las notas que escribí en la hoja. Seguían cambiando y moviéndose de lugar y la confusión me hacia doler la cabeza. Sabía que era mejor que no lo esforzara. Solo tenía que relajarme y todo se ordenaría.

No tenia nada que hacer en la ciudad pero si me quedaba aquí, terminaría forzando el problema y perdiendo la cabeza, así que cerré la casa y le dije a Demetri que me espere a cuando llegase y me fui a mi apartamento.

Mi vecino, James, estaba haciendo una de sus famosas fiestas y, aunque no soy una persona de fiestas, me encantan las fiestas de James. Él conoce a todos. Nunca sabes quien va a asistir, el rico y famoso, un músico que conoció en la estación de tren, una mujer que acaba de salir de la cárcel después de 30 años, un hombre que no habla francés pero ha vivido aquí toda su vida.

Te sentís como si ves una foto del mundo que no sabías que existías y amo conocer gente nueva. El vino siempre es bueno y la comida pasable. Me bañé y cambié y decidí ponerme unos jeans negros y una camiseta con botones color verde esmeralda que mi hermana Alice insistió que hacia mis ojos brillar. Amo a Alice así que me pongo la remera cuando me quiero sentir cerca de ella. Esta noche la uso porque ella va a estar en la fiesta y si no quiero ser arrastrado a casa para cambiarme por algo que ella considera la vestimenta correcta, solo uso esta camiseta.

Ella nunca me haría cambiar algo que ella me compró.

Tomo una copa de vino blanco y me siento a esperar quien viene esta noche. Un viejo de India tiene a un grupo de mujeres jóvenes cautivadas con su filosofía de vida en la sala. Un doctor que ha pasado años en África tratando pobres, tiene su colección de admiradoras en el estudio. Le gusta arrinconar los invitados ricos y enredarlos para que donen a Médicos Sin Fronteras asique solo llego con un cheque se lo doy desde el principio. Un mujer está enseñando a un grupo de estudiantes como bailar el baile del vientre así que miro ese espectáculo por un rato.

Finalmente, mi hermana llega y salta a mis brazos.

"Edward, te pusiste la camiseta. Espera a ver lo que te compre este mes."

Alice trabaja para una casa de diseño y todos nosotros tenemos beneficios. Mi closet está rebalsando de remeras, pantalones, sweaters y chaquetas. Ella viene y nos tira la ropa que se pasaron de moda, nunca más lo ves. Escondo lo que me guste pero ella siempre encuentra mis escondites así que ya me di por vencido.

De repente, me doy cuenta que ella vino con una amiga y mi boca se abre en shock por la belleza que esta a su lado en silencio, esperando que Alice nos presente. Puedo sentir un ímpetu en mi pecho y en mis pantalones.

"Oh, lo siento. Kristabelle, este es mi hermano, Edward. Edward Cullen, te presento a Kristabelle Jacobs."

Raramente, siento como si toda mi vida fuese creada para este momento.

"Bella, por favor, solo Bella."

"Oh, tienes un hermoso nombre y lo cortas a Bella. Me encantaría tener un nombre exótico como Kristabelle." Sigue Alice.

"Bella es un nombre hermoso." Digo y me doy cuenta que tomé su mano y la estoy besando.

Un hormigueo pasa de su mano a la mía y termina en mis labios mientras beso sus dedos.

Mis ojos están atrapados en su mirada y ella no vacila.

Sus secretos están ahí en esos ojos, si solo pudiera descifrarlos.

"¿Tragos, Edward? ¿Estás todavía con nosotros?" Dice Alice.

No tengo idea. ¿Estoy todavía aquí? Mi mente se ha ido a un mundo dónde solo Bella y yo existimos.

Encuentro una botella y dos copas más y vuelvo y hallo los ojos de Bella todavía en mí. Sonrío y todo mi cuerpo se calienta y responde. He conocido muchas mujeres hermosas y ella las eclipsa a todas. Las modelos, actrices, las ricas y famosas. Ella es la perfección.

Su piel es tan pálida que realmente se la puede llamar blanca. Sus ojos son grandes y del color del sabroso y liquido chocolate. Su boca es perfección, labios rojos, labios que dicen _bésame_. Su cabello es muy largo, pasando su cintura y brilla con toques de rojo y caoba e incluso dorados. Ella es pequeña y delgada pero sus curvas están ahí, en los lugares correctos. Cadera redondeada, apuestos pechos que cabrían justo en mis manos, estomago delgado y pequeña cintura. Podría levantarla con una mano.

Estoy fascinado con ella y lucho para no correr de vuelta a su lado. Abro el vino y le sirvo y casi me olvido de Alice.

"Bueno, puedo ver que soy invisible." Repica Alice y se va no se dónde. Solo aquí es donde me interesa.

Nos sentamos y nos miramos a los ojos e intento pensar en algo interesante para impresionarla.

Nada sale. Me encuentro lamiendo mis labios y sé que es porque no puedo sacar mi vista de sus labios y el querer saborearlos.

Es mi misión en la vida.

Mis ojos van de un lado a otro, sus labios y sus ojos. ¿Cuáles son más hermosos? No puedo decidirme. Todo lo que se es, aquellos ojos son los más profundos que he visto y esos labios son los mas exquisitos.

Me pregunto si la Madre Naturaleza está jugando conmigo. ¿Acaso inventó a esta mujer para que estrellase en mi vida y hacerme olvidar de todo los demás? Si estuviera en la corte bajo juramento, dudo si pudiese decir mi nombre completo.

Bella sonríe y mi corazón para de latir.

Ella se ríe discretamente.

"Respira, Edward."

Por supuesto.

Debería hacerlo.

Tiene sentido.

"¿Como conoces a James?" Pregunto.

"No lo conozco. Vine con Alice."

Por supuesto que si. Lo sé.

"¿Cómo conoces a Alice?"

Mi vocabulario es escaso a este punto.

"La conocí en el trabajo. Tuve que entrevistar a su jefa para la revista de moda que trabajo."

"Rose." Digo. Ahora solo palabras.

"Por supuesto. Lo olvidé. Ella es tu cuñada también."

También lo olvidé.

"Si, ella está casada con mi hermano." ¿Cuál es su nombre?

"Emmett." Dice ella con una sonrisa.

"Emmett." Confirmo.

Alguien pone un Cd de Ella Fitzgerald y tomo su mano y la llevo a bailar conmigo. Mi cuerpo necesita contacto con el suyo. Esta es la perfecta escusa.

Se mueve en mis brazos mientras la música nos lleva lejos y la miro a la cara y me pregunto como alguien tan perfecto puede ser real.

Ella es como una obra maestra. Si ella fuese una pintura, la miraría todo el día y lloraría cuando la noche la esconda de mis ojos.

Bailamos y la acerco más a mí y su aroma me quita el aliento. Gardenias. Rosas. Flores innombrables allí.

Ella sonríe su sonrisa secreta y quiero meterme en su cabeza y leer cada pensamiento suyo.

Mi vida ha cambiado y estoy consumido por ella.

Entro en pánico al pensar que la noche va a terminar en algún momento y ella se va a ir.

"Tengo que verte otra vez." Suspiro en su oído.

"La noche no termina todavía, Edward."

Seis palabras que tienen una gran promesa.

Un estremecimiento recorre mi columna.

La quiero. Cada parte de ella en cada manera posible.

La canción termina y la siguiente comienza.

Bailamos hasta que la música para y la mayoría de los invitados se han ido.

"Ven a casa conmigo." Ruego.

"Seguro." Responde.

Me acerco y beso sus labios dulcemente.

Es de la única que esos labios deben ser besados.

Ella sonríe y se dirige a la puerta.

No hablamos con nadie. Alice probablemente ya se fue y James lo entenderá.

"¿Dónde vivís?" Pregunta.

"Al lado." Respondo, nunca tan contento de haber comprador este apartamento al lado de James.

Nuestros apartamentos comparten el pent-house del edificio así que ambos tenemos jardín en el piso superior con jacuzzi y piscina.

Abro mi puerta y dejo que ella entre. Ella va directamente a los ventanales y mira a Paris de noche.

"Es mi ciudad favorita." Dice.

"La mía también" Contesto. Si no lo había sido antes, ahora si lo seria.

Empieza a recorrer cada cuarto y toca cosas y admira el arte en las paredes y los muebles. Estoy contento que le guste; de repente eso es importante.

Mi madre amuebló este lugar e hizo la decoración del interior y nunca me di cuenta de nada antes. Ahora lo veo como sus ojos.

Ella para en la puerta de mi habitación y me mira.

"¿Vamos a dormir aquí?" Pregunta.

La abrazo por detrás en un segundo.

"Si," Contesto, mi corazón reventando en celebración que ella quiera quedarse.

Le quito su vestido y mi ropa y admiro su cuerpo mientras le saco el resto de su ropa y sus pequeñas bragas de encaje.

Ella sonríe y me deja admirarla, sin querer taparse. Adoro que conozca su propia belleza.

"Tú eres perfecta." Digo, jadeando con urgencia.

"Nadie es perfecto." Responde, pero no le creo.

En vez, escojo creerle a mis ojos.

La dirijo a mi cama y nos meto dentro.

Ella se sienta conmigo y la beso otra vez y trato de mantener mi cerebro funcionando.

Mi erección ha robado mi suministro de sangre y apenas puedo pensar.

Consumido. Pensando.

Ella se recuesta y abre sus brazos para mí. Me acerco más a ella, tomándola, y como sospechaba, sus pechos encajan perfectamente en mis manos.

Y yo encajo perfectamente en ella, como sabia que encajaría.

Bailamos el tango del amor y deseo. Ella me excita con su cuerpo al punto donde no puedo parar. En seguida me doy cuenta que llego dentro de ella y estoy duro y preparado para empezar otra vez.

Y ella me toma una y otra vez.

Solo el agotamiento nos detiene y ella se recuesta en mis brazos y siento como encaja ahí, como nunca nadie lo hizo.

Dormimos juntos y al despertar mi primer pensamiento es, ¿ella es real? ¿Fue todo un sueño?

La escucho caminar de vuelta en mi cama desde el baño y luce como una visión.

La alcanzo y ella es real, un ángel caído desde el Cielo pero muy real.

Mi vida entera es ella.

¿Cómo puede pasar así?

Nunca quise compartir con alguien antes y ahora es todo lo que quiero.

Sus manos me recorren y me dejo tocar por ella.

"Me gustas, Edward." Dice y estoy atónito que alguien como ella este echo para alguien como yo. No la merezco.

Nunca se lo diré.

Me la quedaré y si le gusto, tal vez se quede.

Me levanto y tomo mis cigarrillos y le ofrezco uno. Ella toma uno y yo hago lo mismo y prendo el suyo y el mío.

Nos recostamos allí, fumando y riéndonos mientras ella me cuenta historias sobre su vida aquí. ¿Ella ha vivido en Paris por un año y no nunca antes la he visto?

Que mal.

Sabría si mis ojos la hubiesen visto.

"¿Donde vivías antes de eso?" Pregunto, desesperado por saber más de ella.

Ella frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

"En ningún lado. Mi vida comenzó un año atrás, aquí en Paris."

Estoy intrigado pero claramente ella no va a revelar nada más así que acepto las pizcas que ella me ofrece.

Ella me pregunta sobre mi vida y trato de recordar.

Naci en Chicago. Hijo de Dr. Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Hermano mayor Emmett. Hermana menor Alice. Mudado a Seattle cuando estaba por comenzar la secundaria. Viví allí desde entonces. Hice mi residencia allí. Después tomé un descanso, para hacer algo diferente.

Herencia familiar, no necesito trabajar a menos que quisiera.

Vine a Paris y compré la casa y un departamento pero voy a casa a Seattle regularmente.

Pronto seguiré mi carrera y convertirme en un doctor de un hospital en algún lugar o en un consultorio privado, no lo he decidido todavía.

Por ahora, quiero quedarme aquí y estar con ella.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vives?" Pregunto.

"En una pequeña casa con terraza cerca del centro de la ciudad."

"¿Sola?"

"Obvio, sola. Si tuviese pareja, no habría pasado contigo la noche."

Bueno saberlo.

"¿Te quedaras conmigo otra vez?"

"Seguro. Te dije que me gustas. Solo duermo con los hombres que me gustan."

Sonrío.

"Eso es probablemente sensato."

"¿Dormís con mujeres que no te gustan?" Pregunta.

"A veces. No siempre conozco mujeres que me gustan. Nunca conocí a alguien que me guste tanto como tu."

"Edward, tú no me conoces."

"Conozco lo suficiente."

Ella sonríe y salimos de la cama y ella cocina la primera de las maravillosas comidas que me hace por los siguientes dos años.

Estoy alegre, mirar atrás, sin saber que había un límite para nuestro tiempo juntos.

Pensé que éramos para siempre.

**.**

**.**

_**Presente.**_

Me siento en su habitación y espero a que la traigan de Recuperación. Laurent viene con ella y la ubica en su cama.

"¿Cómo fue?" Pregunto.

"Difícil. Fue complicado, como sospeché. Creo que el niño le estaba haciendo empeorar porque los síntomas de ella empeoraban."

"Así que, ¿nunca fue posible?"

"Nop. Si eso consuela a alguien."

Tal vez a Bella. Sé que un aborto la hubiese atormentado. Tal vez de esta manera ella sabrá que nunca podría haber pasado.

La enfermera revisa sus signos y la pone cómoda mientras que la cubre con una sabana y una pequeña manta.

Camino hacia el armario y saco otra manta. Ella siente el frio más que la mayoría de las personas y esta operación la va hacer sentir más todavía.

Mientras la cubro, no puedo evitar preguntarme donde ha estado los últimos doce meses. Con que ha estado. Quien la ha estado cuidando y a quien habrá querido.

Hablé con Mike, como le gusta que lo llamen. Ella no es su novia exactamente, él quiso salir con ella desde la secundaria pero ella nunca se interesó así que cuando se la encontró la semana pasada, arreglaron salir ayer para encontrarse con sus ex compañeros de secundaria y él lo consideraba como su primera cita. Él no es el padre del bebé perdido.

Aunque él intentó parecer que conocía todo sobre ella, él no sabía que había vivido en Francia por tres años así que rechazo la idea de que fuesen una pareja. Bella nunca compartía mucho pero le habría contado eso, seguro.

Mientras observo su rostro y me pregunto que nuevos secretos tiene ahora, su padre entra y se ubica del otro lado de la cama.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Jefe Swan. ¿Ha visto a su doctor?"

"Si, él me contó que salió bien y que el sangrado paró. Dijo que nunca hubo esperanza para el…"

"Bebé. No, el embrión se ubico en una de las trompas en vez de su útero. El tubo tuvo que explotar en algún momento. Nunca hubo chance. ¿Sabes quién era el padre?"

No lo pregunto por razones médicas, sino para las mías.

"Su esposo, Jake. Jacob Black."

"¿Bella se casó?"

"Bella ha estado casada por casi diez años."

No puedo dejar de dar vueltas al asunto.

"Conocí a Bella en Francia. Ella vivió allí por tres años sin esposo."

"Lo sé. Es complicado."

"¿Puedes explicarlo?" Pregunto.

No quiero escuchar que los dos años juntos fue una mentira.

"Se casaron cuando terminaron el instituto. Jake nunca salió con otra chica y después de unos años, se cansó. Abandonó a Bella hace cinco años y ella dio vueltas por un año y ahí se fue a Francia. Él decidió que la quería devuelta hace un año y contrató a un detective privado para que la encuentre y la traiga a casa. Ellos han intentado reconciliarse pero las cosas han sido difíciles. Para cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, ya estaban separados otra vez. Antes que preguntes, no tengo idea de donde esta Jake."

De repente, comprendí.

Bella Jacobs.

Jacobs Bella.

Él la había aclamado primero.

.


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia no me pertenece, es de Kismetian. Yo sólo traduzco.**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**.**

**Llamando al Doctor Cullen**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

Bella se quedó en mi departamento por tres días antes de anunciar que tenía que ir a trabajar. La revista para la que trabajaba tenía una política abierta y los editores de las copias y los reporteros podían trabajar fuera de la oficina. Era un hábito de Bella trabajar una cada tres semanas y esta era esa semana. Mi departamento estaba cerca de a su oficina, así que decido llevarla a su pequeña casa y buscar algo de ropa y así vuelva conmigo esta noche.

Me acuesto en la cama, con las sábanas cambiadas, y pienso que mi vida ha sido completamente alterada en menos de una semana.

Es como si me haya golpeado un huracán. Todo había cambiado, prioridades habían cambiado, necesidades y deseos se habían llevado mi naturaleza práctica y organizada.

Quería estar con Bella. Ese era el principio y el fin. Todo lo demás tendría que acomodarse alrededor de ese hecho.

James entró cuando vio salir a Bella.

"Lindo, Cullen. No digas que nunca te compro nada."

"¿Cómo te tomas crédito por ella? Ni siquiera la conoces."

"Si, pero mis fiestas, hombre. ¿No son las mejores? ¿Hablaste con ese que subió a la cima del Everest tres veces? Tengo que invitarlo de vuelta. Sus historias sobre los cuerpos a un lado de la montaña…está muy mal. Deberían de haberlos sacado, ¿no crees?"

"Ni me di cuenta que estaba, James, para ser honesto."

"Si, tu interés parece haber estado en Miss Jacobs. ¿Se va a convertir en algo regular?"

"En algo permanente, espero."

"¡Edward Cullen! ¿Con una mujer permanente? Dios, ahora estoy preocupado. ¿Es el fin del mundo?"

"Muy gracioso, James. Soy capaz de tener relaciones. Es que muy pocas veces conozco una mujer que me hace querer una."

"Si, sé a lo que te refieres."

"¿Tú y Victoria? ¿Cómo están ahora?"

"Creo que bien. La mujer quiere más de lo que puedo ofrecer. Está convencida de que somos para siempre, y nosotros sabemos que James no es del tipo de para siempre. ¿Por qué las mujeres nos hacen esto, Edward? Al principio, no nos atan. Quiero lo que quieres, tomémoslo despacio, y de repente es: cásate conmigo o vete de mi vida y deja de gastar mi tiempo."

"Han sido como siete años que sales con ella, ¿no? Tal vez, ella piensa que se cansó de salir y está lista para casarse. ¿Nunca pensaste en el casamiento?"

"Pregunta tramposa. La quiero en mi vida, obviamente. La amo a mi manera. Pero no quiero estar trabajando d visitar a la familia los domingos. No tengo intención de sentar cabeza y tener hijos. Esa no es mi vida. Lo sabes. ¿Qué le pasaría a James si, dios no lo permita que pase, tirase la toalla y sentara cabeza?"

Hace una semana atrás hubiese acordado con él, pero las cosas han cambiado.

No puedo imaginarme a una mujer mejor que Bella.

Nunca pensé por un momento en mi vida que había conocido la mujer perfecta hasta que ella apareció, así que esta no es una típica sobrerreacción por una nueva relación antes de ver las grietas y terminar preguntándose que rayos estaba pensando.

Debe causarme miedo y desorientación, pero solo se siente natural y correcto.

James y yo salimos a almorzar y ya me siento raro no estar con Bella.

Dos de sus amigas se unen a nosotros, Bree, que para mí luce muy joven para ser modelo, y Siobhan, la compañera de fiestas de James en la galería de arte que poseen. Ella es una mujer irlandesa, alta y la única mujer que mantiene a James en su lugar.

El almuerzo es sabroso y la compañía genial, pero mi corazón se arrastra hacia el centro de la ciudad como una atracción magnética. Todo lo que puedo hacer para comer y hablar.

Después que chequeo la hora por la milésima vez, James se ríe.

"Pobrecito Edward, una mujer vino a mi fiesta la semana pasada y lo hipnotizó. Él ya no puede distinguir si él es Marta o Arthur."

Siobhan se ríe con una risa profunda y razonante.

"Esas son buenas noticias, Edward. Me sorprende. Han sido ya unos años y te he visto con mujeres pero siempre pareces que les dices adiós. Nunca nada que elijas explorar y continuar. Ella debe ser toda una mujer."

"Lo es, Siobhan."

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde trabaja? ¿Por qué no está con nosotros?

"Kristabelle Jacobs. Ella trabaja en…"

"¡La conozco! Ella es toda una fiera si te pones del lado equivocado así que compórtate, Edward. Que gracioso, cuando la conocí pensé que sería perfecta para tí."

"¿Hace cuánto la conoces, Siobhan?"

"Tal vez 8, 9 meses."

"¿Y nunca se te ocurrió presentarnos?" Pregunté incrédulo.

"Oops, probablemente tendría que haberlo hecho. Alec le daba vueltas pero no creo que haya llegado muy cerca. Ella era muy clara con su arrogancia hacia él y los ricos. Le dijo que los millonarios que no daban la mitad de su fortuna a la caridad eran la suciedad de la tierra. ¡Puedes imaginar como lo tomó Alec! Lo dejó perplejo. Él la invitó a cenar y ella exigió que le muestre el dinero, así que el pobre hombre tuvo que ir al banco por primera vez en años y extrajo veinte mil como señal de cómo la podría tratar. Ella tomó su dinero y le ofreció a los necesitados que vivían cerca del río y les compró un pancho a cada uno a un vendedor de la calle. Él estaba furioso, entonces ella dijo: 'Los necesitados y yo estamos agradecidos por la cena, Alec. Buenas Noches'."

"Bueno, ese seguro fue la mayor cantidad de dinero que Alec ha gastado para no tirarse una mujer." Rió James.

Bella había despreciado a Alec. ¿Podría ser más perfecta?

Al fin, el día terminó como sabía que lo haría y nos acostamos en la cama, adorando nuestros cuerpos, y ella me dijo que ahora tiene tres semanas libres antes de volver a su trabajo.

De repente, me di cuenta. Tenía que llevarla a mi casa.

"En la mañana, voy volver a la casa de campo. ¿Vendrías conmigo?"

"Seguro, voy a necesitar algo de ropa."

"Vamos a buscarla ahora así nos podemos ir temprano." Sugerí y nos vestimos y la lleve a su casa.

Era una pequeña terraza con una habitación y el lugar era una jungla de colores. Como si no se decidiera de qué tema podría poner así que intentó con todos.

Tonos otoño en la cocina, todo era una sombra de marrón o naranja o amarillos, un sol en el techo y arboles sin hojas pintados en las paredes. El baño era verde, las paredes pintadas de árboles con muchas hojas verdes y el techo tenía estaba en tonos grises, sentía como estar en el bosque de la península de Washington. Muy verde, muy húmedo, muy frío.

"¿Quién pintó estos cuartos?" pregunté con asombro. Me hacía sentir como si realmente estuviera allí, casi podía sentir la humedad y la lluvia.

"Yo lo hice. Tengo que limpiarlas cuando mi contrato se termine."

"Eso seria una tragedia." Respondí.

Ella tenía talento.

La sala era normal, pero se sentía expectante, como si estuviese esperando a su turno. Las paredes eran azul pálido con amoblado marrón. No era Bella. Más como un cuarto de hombre.

Tenía que ver la habitación.

Me invitó a subir las escaleras y corrí tras ella, ansioso de ver lo que había hecho allí. La pequeña habitación estaba abierta y sentí el sol mientras voy a la playa. El techo estaba pintado en un azul muy claro y suave con algunas nubes. Las paredes tenían partes de playa, olas viniendo hacia mí, la alfombra era dorada como la arena, y la pared con ventana era un precipicio de roca marrón. Mirar afuera y ver las calles de Paris era desconcertante.

"Esto es muy sorprendente, Kristabelle." Exclamé. No era para nada algo infantil, era una playa. Una playa real. El detalle de cada concha de mar debió de haberle tomado días. Pequeños cangrejos medios escondidos.

Un grupo de Nativos Americanos se encontraban sobre el precipicio y estaban preparados para saltar al mar.

¿Era todo de verdad, o lo inventó todo en su cabeza?

Ella apenas se dio cuenta de mi entusiasmo y simplemente empacó media docena de polleras, blusas y un par de vestidos y entonces tiró algo de ropa interior.

Me sentía mal dejar esa hermosa casa, que por fuera lucia insignificante y aburrida como las demás, todas las paredes blancas y techos rojos. Ventanas azules. Toda la cuadra parecía idéntica.

Bella convertía algo tan monótono por fuera y lo hacia brillar como una preciosa gema por dentro.

Hicimos el amor otra vez, y nos dormimos por unas horas enredados en con nuestros cuerpos.

Antes del amaneces, me desperté con un comienzo. La música había vuelto. Más alta, hermosa, llenaba mi cabeza y mis manos ansiaban tocar y escribirlas.

"Bella, amor, nos tenemos que ir."

La desperté y nos vestimos. Bajamos las escaleras hacia el Aston Martin. El viaje fue tranquilo por ser muy temprano y mi cabeza estaba palpitando con la melodía, ella había traído la música de vuelta con mucha fuerza.

Mientras estacionaba en mi casa, la vi como si ella la viese. Grande, hecha de piedras que brillaban como mini arcoíris. Macetas con plantas. Y una escalera en el área estacionamiento que lleva hacia la casa. Diez escalones, largos y profundos. A veces me siento en ellos para fumar en un atardecer.

Ella adora la casa como sabia que le iba a gustar. Entendió las pinturas y le pedí que pintase una pared para mí en algún lado de la casa, que ella eligiese y en el tono que quisiese. Ella dijo que lo pensaría. Le sugerí que usara óleos así seria permanente al principio. Respondió con una advertencia escondida.

"Edward, no hago cosas permanentes."

Me dispense lo más pronto y cortés que fue posible, dejándola que explore mi cocina, que la había intrigado. A ella le encantó la mezcla de lo nuevo con lo viejo. Mis electrodomésticos le atrajeron casi tanto como a mí.

Mientras ella cocinaba, corrí a mi cuarto de música y tomé las notas y acordes escritos y toqué música suavemente. Muchísima pasión, me brumaba. Esto era lo mejor que había escrito. Perdí la noción del tiempo y solo pausé cuando escuche voces en el jardín. Miré por la ventana y vi a Bella hablando con Demetri con su sonrisa y belleza. El hombre estaba intoxicado de ella. Podía verlo desde aquí. Ella estaba siendo ella misma, no tenía idea del efecto que tenía en los hombres.

Tiempo después, estuvo en la puerta esperando a que me de vuelta.

"¿Estás pausando para comer o esto sigue por días? ¿Debería dejarte solo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y reí.

"Tiendo a dejarme llevar. Perdón por dejarte sola."

"Edward, está bien. Conocí unos deliciosos trabajadores. Demetri me los presento."

"¿Deliciosos?" Pregunté.

"Debo imaginar. No que los vaya a probar." Me aseguro con un guiño. "Creo que ya sé mi sabor favorito de hombre."

Temblé ante la imagen en mi cabeza. Sus labios, tan llenos y maduros mientras me tomaban, esa lengua, masajeando y lamiendo y excitándome al orgasmo. Era poesía. No sé cuantos han tenido el placer pero apuesto que todos están sufriendo ahora.

El almuerzo fue una comida feliz y ella invitó a Demetri a que se nos una. Estaba entretenido mirando como él intentaba no halagarla enfrente de mí. Falló. Sonreí al saber que él nunca la conocería como yo y él seria un hombre más pobre por eso.

Bella había asado pollo y lo sirvió con ensaladas de vegetales que obtuvo del huerto que hay aquí. Veo que se está como en su casa.

Estaba contento, ya que preferiría tenerla aquí que en la ciudad.

Volví a mi música y ella pasó la tarde en el huerto y le contó a Demetri que plantas necesitan añadir. Le gustó una variedad de lechugas y quería siete tipos diferentes. Él la llevó en la vieja camioneta al mercado y volvieron con bandejas de semillas que las tuvieron plantadas antes que anochezca.

Salí y empecé a sacar la pintura de las Viejas persianas, preparándolas para repararlas en la semana. La madera vieja era fuerte e irrompible, el sol caliente la había cubierto por ampollas y escamas.

Decidí repintarlas en el mismo tono azul claro viendo que entonaba bien con las rocas. Bella se sentó en un escalón y tomó vino mientras me veía trabajar, alentándome a que me desnude el torso por razones estéticas.

Me sentí muy doméstico, un sentimiento que no había encontrado en otra mujer antes. Ella habló muy emocionada mientras trabajaba, diciéndome lo mucho que le encantaba mi casa y el viñedo y lo muy inteligente que fui por haber encontrado esta casa. Para mi, sentí como si la hubiese encontrado para ella, y solo había estado esperando a por ella a que venga.

Cuando ella colgó sus polleras y vestidos en el closet de mi habitación, estaba sorprendido por lo poco que había empacado pero después se volvió obvio, Bella no veía la necesidad de vestir ropa dentro de la casa. Ella caminaría completamente desnuda y completamente segura, como si todos hacen eso. Tenía que advertir a Demetri que manténgase a los hombres lejos de la casa, no que vengan mucho, y que aleje a los visitantes y que me avise cuando entre gente.

Cuando ella salía fuera, se ponía una blusa, que cuelga por sus hombros y expone parte de sus pechos, y lucía demasiado sexy y seductora para su propio bien. Las polleras eran, gracias a dios, largas y no revelaban nada de lo que había debajo. Sus pies estaban usualmente desnudos pero tenía un par de sandalias de cuero marrones por si tenía que caminar por una gran distancia. Ella parecía muy feliz de entretenerse mientras yo trabajaba, ya sea en mi música o en la casa.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer capaz de crear su propia felicidad.

En el siguiente viaje a la ciudad, la llevé a comprar nuevas pinturas y caballetes así ella podía pintar para mí. Quería añadir sus pinturas en mis paredes, si ella no quería pintar una pared para mí.

Nos reunimos con nuestras compras y volvimos al apartamento. Bella va a estar trabajando esta semana en su oficina asique planeé comprarle unas cosas para la casa y actualizarme con Emmett y Alice. Mientras dejábamos el ascensor, una pequeña y muy embarazada mujer estaba sentada en mi entrada, donde había estado esperando. James salió a encontrarnos.

"Lo siento, Edward. Traté de llamarte. Mira quién volvió. Le ofrecí que esperase en mi departamento pero ella insistió en esperar aquí afuera." Dijo James.

"Emily." Saludé, rápidamente calculando de cuanto estará y la ultima vez que nos vimos. Nunca fuimos una pareja. Emily viaja y viene a quedarse cada vez que esta en Paris y pasa unas noches en mi cama y después sigue con su vida. Es mucho más una cosa conveniente. Sin emociones.

"Bella, esta es Emily, a veces una amiga mía. Emily, Bella."

No estaba seguro de cómo presentarla. Novia sonaba muy de secundaria. Y muy inadecuado.

Bella no estaba perturbada por la condición Emily, desearía poder decir lo mismo. Siempre use condones con ella, siempre.

"Así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Pregunto mientras ubico las bolsas y los suministros de arte en la mesa y Bella hace té.

"Lo siento, Edward. Asumí que me podía quedar aquí contigo. No me di cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado." Dijo tímidamente.

"Te puedes quedar conmigo." Saltó James, sintiendo la necesidad de evitar complicaciones. Él me apoyaba en esto.

"Okay. No seré un problema. Gracias, James."

Ellos se fueron y me di vuelta para responder las preguntas que Bella sin duda tendrá. Me sorprendió que con simple calma me dio una taza de té y se sentó a tomar el suyo.

"Espero no haberte puesto en una situación difícil, Edward."

"Está bien. Yo si, yo lo hice, durmiendo con ella cuando estuviera aquí en la ciudad pero no la he visto por un tiempo y las cosas han cambiado. Ella lo va a aceptar y seguir adelante."

"¿Es tuyo?" Preguntó.

"Puede, pero no debe ser. Soy un doctor de 32 años con varios títulos especialistas. Creo que sé como prevenir un embarazo."

"Bueno, esas cosas pasan." Suspiró. "Siempre a la persona equivocada."

"Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella. Tal vez ella planeó este embarazo. Ella puede que esté en una relación."

Fui a la puerta de al lado y James de inmediato se ofreció acompañar a Bella mientras hablaba con Emily.

"¿De quién es el bebé?" Pregunté.

"No sé."

"¿Es mío? Solo dilo si lo es."

"No importa. No voy a quedármelo." Respondió.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Y si cambias de opinión cuando nace?"

"Eso no será nunca, créeme. Solo quiero que termine. Quiero mi vida de vuelta."

"¿Cuántos más hay en la lista de posibles padres?"

"Solo tú y James, y él me dice que Victoria se irá si es de él. ¿Tu chica se irá si es tuyo?"

"No tengo idea. ¿Cómo puede ser mío? Siempre he usado condones contigo. ¿Lo hizo James?"

"Edward. Retrocede y piensa. Nueve meses atrás. Día de San Valentín. Fiesta de James. El vino que esa Chef de TV trajo. El jacuzzi en la terraza. Tú, James y yo…festejando juntos después que todos se fueron."

Mi mente recordó el evento pero era confuso pero recuerdo el pánico al otro día cuando encontré el corcho flotando en el Jacuzzi. Lo juro, nunca he compartido una mujer con otro hombre antes, pero fue una noche de mucho vino y nada de autocontrol y nos turnamos para tenerla. Fue su idea, como recuerdo pero eso no cambiaba nada. Uno de nosotros tenía que hacerse cargo aquí.

"Si temes una prueba de paternidad, ¿te lo quedarás?"

"No, no quiero un hijo."

"¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Darlo en adopción. Tú no lo vas a querer y James no lo quiere, solo olvídalo."

"No creo que puedo ignorar a mi propio hijo, Emily."

"Si es tuyo."

"Si, si es mío."

"¿Te quedarías y tendrías al bebé en Paris?"

"No creo que James quiere que pase eso."

"Okey. Déjame resolver eso."

Bella y yo nos acostamos en la cama y discutimos que sería lo mejor. La prueba de paternidad podría ser hecha ni bien el bebe nace y la respuesta estaría en horas.

Todavía no sabia que es lo que quería hacer si era mío pero la idea de abandonarlo no iba bien conmigo. Si te acuestas por ahí, enfrentas las consecuencias. Emily no concibió sola.

"Tal vez deberíamos tenerla aquí hasta que nazca el bebé, mantenerla lejos de James." Sugirió Bella.

Él estaba muy disgustado con la idea de ser padre. Él y Victoria habían hecho un progreso esta semana y él se estaba acercando a proponerle casamiento así que esto estaba arruinándole los planes.

"¿Para cuándo tiene fecha?"

"En diez días." Respondí.

"Iré a la oficina y arreglar para tener estas semanas libre. Esto es más importante. Si es o no tuyo, esa chica va a necesitarnos." Dijo Bella.

Al día siguiente, tomamos el auto y volvimos a la casa. Bella ubicó a Emily en una habitación pequeña y nos cocinó el almuerzo. Sin drama. Nada como una chica con pasado secreto para aceptar un pasado de un hombre. Ella sabía que no me iba a arrodillar ante Emily. Como máximo, tenía que decidir el futuro de mi hijo. Como mínimo, tenia que ayudar a una amiga a dar en adopción al hijo de James. Bella obviamente se estaba quedando a mi lado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Presente**_

Laurent entró en la habitación de Bella y me alcanzó los resultados de la tomografía.

Ningún signo de trauma o daño permanente así que ¿Por qué no se despertaba?

Ella lucía tan perfecta como siempre pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y el mundo no era consciente de ella. Y el coma no estaba llegando a su fin. Normalmente, un paciente así hubiese despertado hace días o a lo último, conmoviéndose y gimiendo y teniendo periodos de casi volver a la consciencia. No, Bella Durmiente dejaba perplejos a todos.

Charlie viene de visita todos los días.

Mike llamaba cada día por medio desde su lugar de rehabilitación en la ciudad. Lo estaba haciendo bien, pero no podría caminar otra vez.

Jacob Black todavía no había vuelto o hecho saber donde estaba.

Bella y yo pasamos horas juntos y la mayoría de las noche, me quedo, abrazándola en su cama.

Charlie sabía, pero no preguntaba.

El personal aceptó mi presencia.

Bella no tenía idea que la había encontrado otra vez.

.

**N/T: ¡Las cosas se pondrán mejor! ¿O no?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: contiene tragedia…no sobre Bella o Edward.**

**La historia no me pertenece, es obra de Kismetian. Yo solo traduzco.**

**Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer.**

**.**

**Llamando al Doctor Cullen**

**Capítulo 4**

**Comienzos y Finales.**

**_EPOV_**

El parto no llegaba nunca y yo estaba por ir a demandar que alguien hiciera una cesárea cuando estalló el infierno y fuimos empujados brutamente fuera de la habitación y Emily fue llevada en apuros.

Un doctor con mirada seria y en una bata llena de sangre salió después de un tiempo y nos informó que habían perdido a los dos, madre e hijo.

Yo estaba temblando hasta el corazón, pero Bella estaba completamente abatida. Por una mujer que apenas había conocido hace dos días y un bebé que podía o no podía haber sido mío.

Me encontré confortándola y sintiendo que era algo insuficiente no estar mal como ella estaba. Creo que se identificaba con Emily simplemente porque era mujer.

No tenía idea donde vivían los padres de Emily o en qué país vivía. Ella siempre había estado viajando y nosotros no habíamos hablado mucho así que tenía poca información para el hospital o la policía cuando llegaron.

Su hermano llego tres días después, había sido rastreado por la policía o el consulado, nunca pregunte cual. Él estaba impresionado y enojado que no se había hecho nada pero le expliqué, enojado como había estado, no había nada que indicase que las cosas fueran a ir mal. Estaba cansada de la espera, y los dolores que tenía Emily en su abdomen bajo era normal en un parto. El hecho de que la placenta se había desplazado era más obvio pero ella se había desangrado internamente demasiado para cuando el personal se dio cuenta qué iba mal.

El niño era un niño en termino y completamente formado, completamente normal y muerto.

No había querido verlo, pero Bella me pidió así que fuimos y vimos su pequeñito cuerpo y sentí una compasión por este bebé, ni querido ni planeado.

¿Era mío? ¿Importaba?

La enfermera preguntó si quería sostenerlo así que accedí. Lo arroparon y me lo dieron, y caminé hacia la ventana para ver su cara. El color de su cabello era una pista y sentí una puntada de reconocimiento que este era mi hijo.

No esperaba sentir la pérdida pero si lo hice y Bella era abierta en su sufrimiento ante la pérdida de dos vidas. El funeral fue pequeño, su hermano estaba ahí para ese entonces. Madre e hijo fueron enterrados en un cajón.

Bella estaba profundamente angustiada y me arrepentí que mis acciones en el pasado con Emily fueran algo frías. Nuestro descuido había llevado a la muerte de ella y a la de un niño que nunca podré conocer. ¿Me lo hubiese quedado y lo hubiese criado? Me gusta pensar que si. No lo había pensado antes del nacimiento, solamente estaba en la espera de la prueba de paternidad.

Planeaba tomar todas mis decisiones una vez que supiese que era el padre.

No quería que el hecho arruinara la casa para Bella pero ella simplemente empacó las cosas que Emily había traído con ella y se la dió, cuidadosamente ordenado en la valija, al hermano y él se fue el día después del funeral.

Bella quería regresar a la ciudad así que volvimos al departamento por dos semanas y ella trabajó todos los días en su oficina en la revista.

Ella parecía sacar el dolor de su sistema y cuando regresamos a la casa, parecía recuperada y vuelta a la normalidad, de lo cual estaba agradecido.

Ella pintó un dibujo en colores agua suave y hasta que lo vi, admito, había olvidado como lucía el bebé pero su pintura era un retrato de él, e hizo que su cara esté siempre en mi cabeza. Él estaba dormido pero sonriendo y era una vista desgarradora en tributo a mi casi-hijo.

Lo nombré para los documentos y ambos certificados, nacimiento y muerte, estaban en mi escritorio de mi estudio. Anthony Carlisle Cullen. Mi padre no sabrá nunca de su casi-existencia pero igual siento la necesidad de pasar un nombre familiar. Mi propio segundo nombre Anthony parecía ser como el nombre para él, de algún modo.

Probablemente lo hubiese olvidado de no ser por el dibujo de Bella, haciéndome saber sobre lo que había perdido. Cada mañana cuando bajaba a hacer un café, los rayos de sol de la mañana se posan sobre su pintura que cuelga en la pared y me encuentro hablando con él todos los días. De hecho, es la primera persona que hablo mientras Bella duerme y sólo la despierto cuando llevo nuestros cafés a la habitación.

La casa estaba progresando bien, tenía las persianas arregladas y Demetri me ayudo a recolocarlas. Ya estaba preparado para la siguiente mejora de la casa.

Bella quería que construyera una pérgola en forma de comedor exterior y tal vez plantar algunas enredaderas.

Sonaba simple y una linda idea, así que Demetri y yo sacamos la medida y compramos madera y él me ayudó a obtener el marco hecho muy rápido. Después, añadí el techo a mi tiempo mientras ella se sentaba afuera, pintando en el sol. Sus dibujos eran extremadamente diferentes unos de otros. Sus dibujos acrílicos realmente trajo la tormenta, que habíamos tenido recientemente, vuelta a la vida con su oscuridad, nubes amenazantes y falta de sol. Todos los arboles y edificios estaban hechos en negros y grises y plateado y realmente mantenía la amenaza de lo que esa tormenta había sido.

Pintó un retrato de Rose e incluso tuve que admitir la belleza de mi cuñada mirando la pintura. Se lo regaló a Emmett por su cumpleaños y estaba sorprendido al extrañar la pintura una vez que se la llevó feliz y orgulloso. Ella había pintado a Rose con una delicadeza que pocas persona ven. Rose tendía a ser algo arrogante y honesta así que verla sentada en el jardín, sonriendo, con flores y el sol rodeándola, y su lindo vestido amarillo, era un gran contraste con lo que podría mostrar una foto de Rose.

Bella era extremadamente talentosa.

En mi cumpleaños, estaba encantado cuando me dio un retrato mío. Estaba con el pecho descubierto, vistiendo solo un par de jeans gastados y un pañuelo rojo en mi bolsillo trasero. Estaba pintando una persiana y estaba mirando hacia Emmett, quién no aparecía, y estaba fumando y riendo y con una pose despreocupada, ni enterado que me estaba capturando. Lucía natural y una toma de un momento. Me encantó y orgullosamente la colgué en la sala así todos los que entraran a la casa la verían inmediatamente.

Ella estaba trabajando en un retrato de Emmett y observé como mi hermano tomaba vida en el lienzo. Unas pinceladas y ella llenó y coloreó los detalles que hacían de Emmett, Emmett. Era, otra vez, un perfecto parecido y él estaba sonriendo así que se veían sus hoyuelos y sus ojos estaban puestos en Rose, quién era una imagen borrosa en la pintura y el amor y la alegría estaban claramente ahí. Le va a encantar esto y Rose lo va a atesorar para siempre.

Sus regalos eran únicos. Se veía que pintaba con el corazón. Ella podía resumir a una persona con unas pinceladas y capturaba su personalidad y físico con precisión. Cuando Rose sugirió que debería pintar como carrera, ella se encogió de hombros y dijo que nunca lo podría manejar bajo presión. Ella prefería pintar por capricho suyo.

Le pedí que se retratara para mí, como un favor especial pero vi intención de querer así que no insistí.

Un año entero pasó y era tiempo que todos valláramos a visitar a nuestros padres en Seattle. Alice estaba organizando los vuelos y todo y Bella me impresionó diciéndole a Alice que ella no nos iba a acompañar.

Le pregunté porque y ella me explicó que se había prometido a ella misma no volver allí y que no tolerara más. Parecía que nada haría que cambiara de parecer. Ella estaba dispuesta a hablar cualquier cosa, pero evitaba el estado de Washington ya que no era un tema que quisiera debatir.

Estábamos sentados afuera en el atardecer y empezaba inusualmente a hacer frío así que fui a nuestra habitación y tomé el edredón que mi abuela había cosido y lo puse sobre los hombros de Bella. Ella me reprendió por usarlo como una manta cualquiera así que le expliqué que mi abuela hubiese sido feliz de ver que era usado y no dejado tirado sobre una silla en la habitación, donde usualmente estaba.

Las semanas pasaron y era la fiesta anual de James y oficialmente un año desde que conocí a Bella. Nos estábamos yendo el día siguiente así que pasé cada minuto de la fiesta pegado a su lado y bailamos como el año anterior y mis brazos estaban a pleno y reticentes a dejarla ir. Una vez más, ella vino conmigo e hicimos el amor toda la noche. Estaba pasándola mal, sabiendo que estaría lejos de ella por dos enormes semanas y esperaba satisfacer a mis padres con una visita corta y volver una semana antes pero Bella por supuesto, puso un alto a eso y me dijo que estaba esperando pasar dos semanas de descanso así que tristemente acepté sus reglas. Dos semanas y sólo podía llamar por las mañanas y por las tardes y tenía que salir con mis padres y hermanos y pasarla bien.

Como si pudiese divertirme sin ella.

Ella me aseguró que su negativa a volar no tenía nada que ver con el vuelo en sí y que estaba dispuesta a viajar a cualquier lado conmigo después, si quiero. Y que no tenía ningún problema con conocer a mis padres. Ella estaba muy feliz que eso pase, si ellos viniesen así que se los dije a mi madre, quién inmediatamente empezó a planear cuando ella y mi padre podrían venir de visita.

Ella estaba ansiosa de conocer a Bella como yo lo estaba para que la conozcan así que sabía que sería dentro de poco.

El taxi anunció su llegada y Bella corrió conmigo hacia la entrada y me besó ruidosamente, tomó mi rostro y me dijo que me cuide y que volviera a casa pronto pero no muy pronto. Y se quedó parada y me saludó hasta que el taxi no se vió más y no podía besarla más.

Me encontré con los demás en el aeropuerto, determinado a poner una cara de valiente pero para mi sorpresa el viaje no estuvo tan mal y los demás estaban hablando sobre Bella de todos modos, así que no fue una separación tan dolorosa de lo que había pensado.

La llamé cuando descendimos y ella estaba riéndose que me había tomado mucho en llamar.

Mis padres estaban contentos de tenernos en casa y de tener a Rose y Jasper también y también comentaron sobre la ausencia de Bella pero les expliqué, Bella era Bella. Ella hacía lo que quería, ella ponía las reglas, yo sólo me rendía y las seguía, no importa cuanto hubiese disfrutado su compañía y la chance de no ser el que está demás por una vez.

Llamé cada mañana y cada tarde y ella siempre estaba feliz de escucharme pero no contestaba si llamaba más seguido así que mantuve mi promesa de ni intentar eso y ella aceptó contestar durante el día viendo que sería una razón excepcional si la llamaba.

Finalmente el tiempo pasó y estábamos volviendo. Sentí una fuerza mientras nos acercábamos. Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo de la emoción y mis brazos ansiaban abrazarla. Ella estaba en el aeropuerto, cosa que no esperaba ya que había dicho que iba a estar en la casa, así que tiré mi valija y corrí hacia ella, la alcé en el aire, la abracé y me la quedé viendo permitiendo que mis ojos se iluminaran. Ella se sonrojó por mi mirada intensa, me besó ruidosamente en los labios y me arrastró a los baños públicos donde procedió a bajarme los pantalones y liberar mi miembro ya erecto y me cogió adecuadamente mientras escuchábamos a personas muy cerca. ¡Que bienvenida a casa!

El viaje en taxi fue una tortura y la sonrisa en mi cara era amplia y luminosa mientras nos acercábamos a la casa. No dejamos la habitación a menos que sea para tomar unos bocadillos de queso y galletas y vino y frutas, por tres días. Hizo que el viaje luciera mejor de lo que había sido, esta reunión.

La primera cosa que me di cuenta cuando abandonamos la habitación era el edredón casero que Bella hizo en mi ausencia. Era hecho telas florales y lilas. Ella me dijo que era cosido a máquina y que se podía lavar en la lavadora y que ahora podía tratar al edredón de mi abuela con la reverencia que merecía. Me tapé con esta nueva manta y me senté frente al fuego y de repente una nueva pintura en la pared captó mi atención. Era un retrato de ella como había pedido que pintara y me dejó sin aliento.

Ella estaba sentada en el patio en su caballete, pintando un retrato para mi, que ella reprodujo exactamente en miniatura en el lienzo frente a ella, y ella estaba sonriendo con su sonrisa secreta mientras trabajaba y transmitía el amor que ella sentía por el hombre que ella pintaba.

Era una clara aceptación de amor, aunque ella nunca lo había dicho con palabras, estaba muy claro a la vista.

Me encanto. Era la perfección y la colgué junto al retrato que me había pintado en la sala. Bella y yo, juntos.

Rose y Alice se volvieron locas por el cuadro cuando nos visitaron y ella sacó una pintura de Alice y Jasper jugando en el agua la ultima vez que habíamos ido al río. Alice estaba tan feliz y animada, no podías dejar de sonreír y sentir su alegría. Jasper estaba sonriendo torcidamente a ella desde unos centímetros tras ella y sus ojos destellaban con travesura mientras alzaba un balde de agua preparada para tirársela y nosotros estábamos abstraídos con su talento de capturar una imagen y darle vida y personalidad.

Alice lloró de la felicidad de al fin tener su pintura Bella Swan y supe que se había convertido en un posesión favorita.

.

.

.

Charlie Swan se sentó silenciosamente y escuché como el dinero de los mejores médicos podían darle le dijeron que las posibilidades que su hija tenía para despertarse y recuperarse se estaban reduciendo mientras pasa el tiempo.

Ella no progresaba y sentían que se acercaba el tiempo en que tenían que trasladarla a un hospicio o un lugar de cuidados porque ya no había nada que podían hacer por ella allí.

Sabía que necesitaban la cama y otro paciente con poca esperanza de recuperarse no puede ser puesto ante los que tenían chances.

Por ahora, accedieron a trasladarla a un cuarto privado y pagué a enfermeras privadas para cuidarla.

Me recuesto con ella cada noche, miedoso que nuestro tiempo fuese limitado y pocas semanas y días antes que ella se fuese.

Ese parecía la única salida.

Su esposo había vuelto de donde había estado y expreso su miedo de no poder verla morir y no había vuelto más así que ella ahora era mía otra vez.

Nadie intentó separarnos y dejé de trabajar, solo fui consultado de vez en cuando por un caso en mi área de experiencia era requerido que lo miren otros ojos y una segunda opción.

Bella era mi prioridad.

.


	5. El segundo año

**_La historia no me pertenece, es obra de Kismetian. Yo solo traduzco._**

**_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer._**

**.**

**Llamando al Dr. Cullen**

**Capítulo 5**

**El Segundo Año**

**_EPOV_**

Esme y Carlisle estaban ansiosos por visitarnos, así que después de solo dos meses de nuestro regreso, mis padres volaron a París y se alojaron en mi habitación de huéspedes. Como esperaba, Esme adoró a Bella y para el término del primer día, Carlisle estaba un poco enamorado de ella. Ella tenía una manera de llegar a ellos, dándole toda su atención, siendo muy abierta y aceptando que no había ni una chance que no quedasen cautivados por ella. Me sentí como de la familia política, ellos pasaban cada minuto con ella y el jardín enseguida se agrandó después que Esme y Bella plantasen flores y Carlisle leía libros para poder contestar a Bella sobre cuál es la mejor plantación en esta área de Francia.

Claramente ellos no querían irse y extendieron su estancia dos veces hasta que llegó el momento de irse, se despidieron y esperaron por el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Bella tímidamente les dio un regalo de despedida, un retrato por supuesto mostrando una escena de un día que estuvimos todos juntos, comiendo afuera en el sol, bajo la pérgola de flores. Mi madre estaba sentada en el regazo de mi padre, dándole de comer uvas, Alice estaba sentada detrás de ellos y Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en el piso jugando al ajedrez. Rose y Jasper estaban en el fondo, sentados en sillas blancas, leyendo libros. Sentía que de repente se levantarían y recrearían ese día.

Esme lloró de felicidad y abrazó a Bella por mucho tiempo, más de lo que me abraso a mí, y me di cuenta que si tenían que escoger un lado, escogerían Team Bella antes que Team Edward pero estaba contento por eso. Quería que la conozcan y amaran tanto como yo mientras que pensaba a crear un plan para que Bella aceptase quedarse conmigo para siempre. Iba a tomarlo despacio, pero este año iba a decirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que significaba para mi y nada iba a distraerme. Su aversión a hablar del futuro no iba a detenerme y últimamente, planeaba proponérmele, una vez pensé que habría una oportunidad de que aceptara. Sabía que si tuviese que haber una votación, todos nosotros, incluida Rose, votarían que si, ¿pero lo haría Bella?

Estaba componiendo entusiasmadamente mientras la música llegaba a mí y una vez que mis padres se marcharon, me encontré incapaz de resistir escribir las composiciones en papel y finalmente terminé las dos más importantes, una nana para Bella y una para mi hijo.

Bella me había obligado a crear un lazo emocional con el niño que nunca conocí pero que tuve en mis brazos por unos minutos. Ella estaba segura que su corta existencia debía se reconocida y le había mostrado la pintura a mis padres y explicado las circunstancias de su nacimiento y muerte.

Sabía que mis padres estaban menos que contentos que mi actitud de una noche que había resultado en tragedia pero ambos lloraron mirando el retrato de Anthony.

Fuimos a algunas fiestas ese año y estaba contento de asistir como pareja, con mi hermosa Bella en mi brazo.

En una fiesta, trató de convencerme de no ir por un colega de la oficina pero yo quería ir, quería que todos ellos me vieran con ella, y ella logró sabotear la velada muy inteligentemente. Justo cuando tocaba el timbre del apartamento de la mujer, Bella se golpeó la frente con la mano y suspiró dramáticamente.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?" pregunté, esperando que salga con una excusa para irse a casa, como que dejó algo cocinando o algo así. Sabía que no, así que me estaba preparado para ser firme pero entretenido.

"Me olvidé de ponerme bragas, Edward. Tenía esas bragas de encaje negro con lazos rojos listas para ponérmelas y me olvidé."

Entonces, ella entró mientras su amiga abría la puerta y me dejaba con mi boca abierta y con mi pantalón de repente apretado y ardiendo en fuego y ese fue el momento más corto que pasamos ya que no podía sacarme de la mente a esas pequeñas bragas sobre nuestra cama en casa y saber que ella estaba en ese vestido negro y ajustado. Cada vez que giraba o se alejaba de mí, tenía un gran problema y tenía que llevarla a casa lo más rápido que podía.

Después de eso, nunca más la obligué a que asista a las veladas que no quería ir. Aprendí mi lección.

Alice quedó embarazada ese año y en tiempo, haciéndonos a mí y Emmett tíos de su pequeño hijo y de Jasper, Jaxon.

Su nacimiento trajo pensamientos de tener un hijo con Bella algún día, pero no podía apurar las cosas. Sabía que ella era terca con las cosas permanentes así que decidí tomar las cosas paso por paso, pero últimamente deseaba ser padre.

Jaxon era un niño adorable y Alice estaba feliz de dejarlo con nosotros cuando tenía que trabajar, cosa que era solo unos días a la semana ahora. La casa parecía volver a la vida con esta pequeña personita y Bella lo llevaba por todos lados y hablaba con él constantemente y por supuesto, ya había retratos de él en nuestras paredes y las de Alice y también envió uno a Esme. Mis padres venían a visitar seguido, ahora que tenían a un nieto que mimar.

Un día, Esme me sonrió mientras cambiaba el pañal del bebé y lo ponía en mi hombro para darle provechito como Bella me había enseñado, y mi madre rio y suspiró.

"Edward, nunca pensé que llegaría el día que quisieras todo esto. La esposa, el bebé, la familia. No puedo esperar a que tú y Bella tengan un bebé juntos. No puedo creer que diga esto, pero no estaría decepcionada si no se casan antes."

Estaba un poco sorprendido ya que Esme siempre se había mantenido en el orden correcto, pero sabía como se sentía. Aceptaría todo lo que Bella me diera y si ella no quiere ciertas formalidades, aceptaría lo que me diese.

Bella siempre ignoraba cualquier charla de casamiento como si simplemente no estuviese en su plan de vida pero quería ansiosamente que cambie eso. Quería que caminase hacia mí en un vestido blanco, con amigos y familia allí para presenciar nuestra unión. Lo quería muchísimo y tenía muchos sueños donde pasaba y me decepcionaba al saber que no era verdad, solo una fantasía que creaba mi mente.

Jaxon aprendió a gatear así que pasaba varios días en nuestro patio, que ahora estaba seguramente vallado por insistencia de Bella. Lo hice felizmente mientras esperaba que otros bebés puedan necesitarlo también. Me di cuenta que ya no pensaba en nosotros con un bebé, sino en una casa llena de niños. Mi transformación pasó de ser soltero a ser un hombre de familia a tiempo completo, un shock para todos menos para mí. Era como si siempre estuve esperando por ella y así descubrir todos mis deseos ocultos.

Empecé a convencer a Bella de que venga con nosotros a Seattle para nuestra visita anual, señalando que no solo nos va a extrañar a nosotros adultos, sino que a Jaxon, ¿podría soportar no verlo o acunarlo por dos semanas mientras que ella se queda acá? No iba a usar a mi sobrino a menos que de un resultado positivo. Ella estuvo pensándolo por semanas, pero al final se mantuvo en su decisión y rechazó venir con nosotros otra vez.

Estaba un poco decepcionado, nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos y éramos una pareja en todos los sentidos así que era un golpe que no había anticipado.

La fiesta de James era tres días antes que nos fuésemos y cumplí con la tradición de ir pero pasé toda la noche bailando con Bella antes de socializar como lo hacia antes de conocerla y que tomara mi corazón y alma.

La noche antes de nuestra partida, llevé a Bella a caminar por el riachuelo detrás de la propiedad y abrir mi corazón a ella, diciéndole que en el momento que vuelva, empezaría a convencerla de que se case conmigo y decirle cuanto la amaba y adoraba.

Ella estuvo callada y un poco fría por mi confesión pero se sonrojó y sonrió así que no perdí la esperanza y al final ella me dijo que me amaba también, lo que hizo feliz a mi corazón que latía como loco.

Estaba tan contento como una chica de secundaria con su primer enamoramiento.

Bella me ama.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y mi corazón y la besé apasionadamente despidiéndome mientras el taxi me esperaba como el año pasado.

A veces teníamos problemas por la cobertura telefónica en el viñedo, dependiendo del clima, así que asumí que cuando mis llamadas no conectaban, en las tardes de mi segunda semana lejos, era resultado de algunas tormentas en el área que había sido pronosticada. Cuando mi avión arribó, era el primero en bajar y el primero en entrar al aeropuerto pero para mi decepción, ella no estaba allí esperándome.

Tomé un taxi sin siquiera esperar a los demás, Alice tomaba un año en organizarse desde que tiene al bebé, así que solo me fui a casa por mi Bella.

Supe en el momento que entré a la casa, que no estaba allí pero no me di cuenta que se había ido. Solo pensé que se había olvidado cuando volvíamos. Puse agua a hervir mientras hacia tiempo, me hice un té, y fui a buscar a Demetri, que me dijo que Bella se había ido hace días, él pensó que yo sabia.

Estaba un poco perturbado, pero no entré en pánico y conduje a su edificio que no había querido dejar, solo para encontrar extraños mudándose allí. No encontraba sentido a lo que me decía el agente, claramente él no sabia dónde se había ido pero me dijo le había pedido que dejase los cuadros en las paredes y estaba contento de escuchar eso. Le pregunté quién era el propietario del edificio y decidí comprarlo así lo preservaría para siempre.

Fui a la oficina y me dijeron que Bella había renunciado a principios de la semana, tomándose sus vacaciones en lugar de trabajar en dos semanas.

Ahora, estaba seriamente alarmado y conduje de vuelta al departamento, vacío, y James no la había visto en todo el tiempo que nos fuimos.

Entonces conduje al límite de velocidad permitido hacia la casa de campo y busqué por signos de que no me haya abandonado completamente. Su ropa no estaba, su closet estaba vacío y abandonado como lo estaba yo.

Corrí de habitación en habitación, desesperado de encontrar algún signo de ella. Ningún cuadro, ninguna alfombra, nada.

La última habitación que chequeé era el baño el cual era usado raramente y parecía más oscuro mientras abría la puerta.

Paré de respirar mientras entraba y estaba rodeado de paredes azul oscuro, cubierto de criatura debajo el agua por todos lados, incluso el techo era de un azul pálido, como si estuvieses sumergido y miras arriba y esta la superficie del océano.

El piso estaba cubierto de un amarillo arena, y las caras de los delfines, peces, tiburones y tortugas, en detalle, me miraban mientras me reía en el centro de la habitación. En ese momento, sabia que ella se había ido pero se aseguró que nunca fuese olvidada.

Me sentí temblar y romperme en un millón de piezas y me fui a ver que vino había en la heladera y al fin encontré su nota.

_Querido Edward,_

_Lo siento muchísimo que esto termine así, créeme, pelearía si pudiera pero es así como tiene que ser. Vas a estar en mi corazón para siempre, sábelo, y siempre te voy a amar. Tuve una vida antes que nos conociéramos y me encontró. Por mucho que deseo ser tuya para siempre, ya le hice esa promesa a otro y tengo que cumplirla o al menos, intentarlo. Por favor, por favor no me busques. Te lo ruego. Sé que me amas y quieres lo mejor para mí y esta vez, tristemente, parece que tengo que intentar y arreglar el lío que dejé atrás. Cuida de mi corazón, lo dejé contigo. Tuya, Bella._

Por mucho que me doliese, sabía que ella necesitaba irse y no quería que la siguiera o buscara así que en ese momento acepté que estaba destinado a vivir solo y nunca encontrar la felicidad porque ella era mi única posibilidad y me había abandonado.

Me acosté en el baño y fumé mientras bebía de la botella y hablaba con las criaturas del océano y celebraba los dos mejores años de mi vida. Probablemente no vuelva conocer la felicidad y alegría y amor otra vez pero de alguna forma, parecía que los dos años eran más de lo que merecía y ¿cuánto tiempo puedes retener a un ángel en la tierra? Ella necesitaba volar y ser libre y lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era dejarla ir.

Después de muchas botellas de vino, Alice me encontró y me dejó llorar en sus brazos mientras miraba en asombro a las paredes pintadas.

"La amo, Alice. Ella es mi vida. Ahora se acabó."

"Edward, por favor no hagas nada tonto, prométemelo. Te necesitamos, te amamos, y Jaxon necesita a sus dos tíos."

Sus palabras eran para consolarme pero las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos eran un espejo de las mías y sabía que ella estaba dolida como yo.

Ella se quedó toda la noche y me hizo reír con recuerdos de Bella, cada detalle íntimo de nuestra forma de hacer el amor que salía de mis labios, y ella lloró junto conmigo.

Los meses que siguieron eran un borrón de alcohol, dolor, lágrimas y muchas noches pasadas en la bañera. Nunca pude dormir en nuestra cama otra vez pero tomaba el edredón que ella hizo y me envolvía en ella siempre cada noche, y lloraba hasta que no tenía más lágrimas para derramar.

Me salí de la depresión, ya que la única alternativa era terminarlo todo y le había prometido a Alice y una Esme muy preocupada que no haría eso.

No tenía idea de por qué hice esa promesa, la muerte tenía que ser mejor que esta vida falsa. Mi música me abandonó justo cuando la necesitaba para poder soportar, mi familia era mi único consuelo y un día me di cuenta que Jaxon podía caminar y decir algunas palabras y que yo había estado en un estado de coma, no muerto pero tampoco vivo.

Tenía que parar. Ella no estaba muerta. Ella estaba en algún lugar de este planeta, tenía que celebrar ese hecho. Si ella hubiese muerto, podría haber renunciado a todo pero mi corazón me prometió que algún día la iba a encontrar y sobreviviendo iba a servir hasta que un día la encontrase. La alternativa era simplemente inaceptable así que traté de ser el Edward que ella había amado, y día a día, poco a poco, las criaturas del océano y las pinturas y yo aprendimos a vivir sin nuestra fuente de luz y calor.

Raramente, James entendió mi dolor y nunca me dijo que me callara y que lo superara, él sabia que ella se había convertido en una parte de mí que me dolía como si hubiese perdido los miembros y mi cabeza y él solo me servía otro vaso de consuelo y me dejaba divagar.

Él si invitó algunas chicas una vez pero estaba tan asqueado ante la idea de estar con otra mujer que se las llevó y nunca más volvió a hacerlo.

Él me aceptó por lo que era, estaba roto, sangrando, era media persona que había perdido su alma.

.

.

Otro día amaneció como el resto de los demás y me paré a un lado de Bella, besé su frente y miré ansiosamente por algún pequeño signo de que estuviera con nosotros y que iba a volver.

El hospital reclamaba que debería ser reubicada, muchos meses habían pasado para tener esperanza de que pudiera recuperarse.

Charlie venía seguido pero rara vez hablaba a menos que contase historias de su niñez, no parecía capaz de soportar el presente.

Hoy me preguntó si podía darle un consejo y temía que era sobre _"necesito apagar el monitor por mi propia salud"_ pero él me preguntó mi opinión sobre si la hija de Bella debería venir a despedirse.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco.

¿Bella tenía una hija? Me pregunté dónde había estado esta hija los tres años que estuvo en Francia así que se lo pregunté. La idea de que Bella abandonara su marido nunca me molestó, pero ¿una hija?

"No, Edward, Krista es sólo un bebé. Ella nació ocho meses después que Bella volviera de Paris. Jake insistía en que era prematura pero sospecho que es tuya. Ella tiene rulos y ojos verdes. Sospeché el día en que te ví que conocías a mi hija, que tú eras el padre pero tenía que mantenerme leal a mi yerno y pretender que era de él. Sin embargo, él ha pedido el divorcio y no pide custodia de Krista así que asumo que ahora puedo encarar y decir la verdad."

Estaba entre la alegría de que teníamos una hija juntos y el dolor que no podamos ser una familia y mi hija podría perder a su madre.

Sue Clearwater había estado cuidando a la bebé y Charlie la hizo traer a Krista al hospital un día antes que lleváramos a Bella a un hospicio y me sentí preparado para verla.

Era surreal, estando al lado de Bella otra vez, sosteniendo a una hija que no sabia que existía.

Ella tenía casi siete meses, y aunque tenía mi cabello y color de ojos, ella era una mini Bella en cualquier modo. Sus grandes ojos miraban igual como Bella, era pequeña y delgada y tenía una cara en forma de corazón como su madre, y ella me tomó inmediatamente.

Allí mismo tomé una decisión y me enfrenté a Charlie.

"¿Necesitas que me haga una prueba de paternidad o aceptarás que me quede con ella?"

"Sabía que esto podía pasar." Murmuró y entendí porque había esperado tanto para decir la verdad.

"Por supuesto, ella es tuya y sé que querrás su custodia. No pelearé, Bella querría que tú la criaras, no Sue y yo. Ella necesita a su padre ahora más que nunca."

"Voy a tomar prestado el jet de mi padre y me llevo a Bella y Krista a vivir a mi casa a las afueras de París. Contrataré las enfermeras que Bella necesite pero puedo y voy a criar a la niña por mi cuenta. Eres bienvenido a visitar y mi madre seguramente va a venir con nosotros desde ahora, pero por favor entiende, tengo que hacer esto. No estoy castigándote por esconderme la verdad. Tengo que llevarlas a casa."


	6. Mi corazón está en casa

_**La historia no me pertenece, es obra de Kismetian. Yo solo traduzco.**_

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

**.**

**Llamando al Dr. Cullen**

**Capítulo seis**

**Mi corazón está en casa.**

Sé que mis cambios de humor estaban volviendo locos a todos. Un minuto estaba de luto, y entonces caía y pensaba en algún recuerdo feliz, como la vez que Bella estaba pintando un pájaro y dicho pájaro se sentó en el caballete y empezó a defecar sobre su dibujo.

Emmett se había reído hasta caer.

"No podía haber sido tan realista como eso, Bella."

"Creo que me estaba dando su opinión sobre mi tan llamado talento." Respondió ella.

O la vez que ella invitó a Rose y Emmett, y Jasper y Alice a cenar e hizo todas las preparaciones y, entonces entré cuando estaba tostando pan en el horno.

Siempre caminaba detrás de ella y empezaba a subirle la pollera, y ella se daba vuelta y se sacaba sus bragas y tomaba mi mano, llevándome hacia el piso de arriba. Tres horas después, los invitados llegaron para encontrarnos desnudos, dormidos y el horno frío por haberse olvidado de prenderlo.

Esa fue noche de pizza, y Emmett le recordaba ese momento cada vez que ella lo invitaba a cenar.

"¿Estás cocinando o solo estás tostando en el horno frío así ordenamos algo?"

Emmett nunca olvidaba nada.

Al fin, supe que las cosas tenían que cambiar. Mis padres me invitaron a visitarlos y decidí, una vez que vi Seattle otra vez, intentar y empezar de nuevo.

Conocí a Tanya y en poco tiempo ella ya se había mudado y cuando estaba de humor, dejaba que me hiciera un oral pero me negué a tener sexo con ella. La trataba violentamente como un castigo que nunca iba a entender. Nunca le pegué pero nunca fui amable y la echaba una vez que me daba un orgasmo y me negué a tocarla en alguna forma. La miraba tocarse y humillarse después diciéndole que me dejaba frio. Ella era una muñeca de globo. Ni siquiera la besé.

La odiaba con pasión y pronto declaró que se iba pero pasaron cosas y le tomó meses para empezar a buscar lugar. Vivíamos vidas separadas para ese entonces. Ella trajo hombres y los 'entretenía' ruidosamente en mi habitación de huéspedes. Golpeaba la pared y me gritaba que era un monstruo enfermo y pervertido. Lo que sea, perra.

Entonces, visité a mis padres en su nuevo hogar en Forks y me gustó. Tan diferente a Paris, sin recuerdos.

Me aseguré un trabajo al lado de mi padre, aunque él ahora solo trabaja media jornada.

Entonces, llegó la señorita Isabella Swan y tiró mi mundo de vuelta a su eje.

.

Bella fue ubicada rápidamente en la habitación que solía ser mi habitación de música. Hice mover el piano al living y llevé mis papeles y composiciones. Esme había venido a ayudar junto con Alice y ahora la habitación de huéspedes más grande estaba pintada de rosa y blanco para Krista.

Alice había preguntado el nombre completo de la bebé porque quería poner un cuadro con su nombre, así Krista podría aprender a decir su nombre.

Tenía su certificado de nacimiento entre los papeles que Charlie me había dado, junto con dos cuadros de mi hija. Recién nacida, en los brazos de Bella y de bebé de tal vez tres meses. Era lo último que Bella había pintado y era hermoso. Hice que Alice colgara el cuadro en la habitación de Krista, el otro junto a los retratos de Bella y yo en el living.

Saqué el certificado de nacimiento y quedé perplejo.

"Kristabelle Paris Swan."

Padre: Desconocido.

Nada más. Estaba determinado a hacerme las pruebas que sean necesarias para que tenga mi nombre añadido al certificado.

El diario de Bella estaba entre los papeles y me senté a leerlo desde que volvió a Forks. Leí sobre sus intentos de convencer que el bebé era de Jacob, mientras que secretamente esperaba que fuese mío.

Ella escribió que si esto hubiese pasado un mes antes y hubiese sabido que era mi hijo, ella nunca hubiese regresado. Se hubiese quedado conmigo, usando la excusa que su hijo necesitaba a su verdadero padre.

Pero ella no tenía idea de quién era el padre de este bebé, Jake había demandado sexo al minuto de haber vuelto y tenía oportunidad de ser el padre tanto como yo. Bella nunca fue regular, yo le había ofrecido tomar una píldora para regular pero ella se rio y dijo que ella había sido diagnosticada infértil años atrás y no iba a tomar anticonceptivos por ninguna razón.

Estaba triste de saber que nunca íbamos a tener un hijo pero igual la quería, más que a cualquier otra mujer en el mundo.

Ahora leo sobre su embarazo milagroso y el nacimiento que me perdí de estar, y como ella había mirado a la bebé por horas todos los días, frustrada que lucía mucho como ella y no decía nada del padre. No tenía pelo negro como Jake, ni piel dorada. Pero igualmente, sus ojos eran de un azul bebé y su pelo era simplemente marrón como el de Bella, pero sin los reflejos de caoba. No tuvo rulos hasta después del accidente de Bella.

Ella no sabía que Krista era mía, por seguro. Ella planeó tener otro bebe, empujada después del nacimiento de Krista, y esperaba que Jake aceptara ambos hijos si el nuevo bebé era como él. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de nuevo desde el día de la concepción y estaba muy preocupada cuando de repente, el cabello de Krista empezó a cambiar y Bella pensó que había tonos verdes en sus ojos. Si Krista era claramente mía, ella quería volver a mí pero ahora el segundo embarazo complicaba las cosas. Jake se había negado a creer que alguno de los bebes eran de él y la había llamado con muchos nombres hirientes que me hacían querer buscarlo y herirlo.

Sin embargo, él les había dicho a Charlie y a su propio padre que Krista ella de él, por alguna razón que solo Jake sabia. Tal vez para evitar la humillación de un cukoo en su nido.

Al ver que Krista empezó a cambiar, él se convenció de que Bella se había acostado con la mitad de la población y no tenía idea de quién era la bebe. Ella se negó a contarle sobre mí. Él encontró el certificado de nacimiento que Bella tenía intención de cambiar una vez que supiera de quién era la bebe, pero siendo Bella, ella no quería que el hombre equivocado cargara con el hijo del que no era padre. Ese era el porqué del padre desconocido y el apellido Swan.

Eso fue lo último que Jake pudo soportar y se fue.

Su pasaje de avión junto con la del bebé estaba entre los papeles.

Él la había dejado y ella escribió el deseo de volver a casa en Francia y solo esperaba que criase al segundo bebe, sabiendo que no era mío.

Estaba contenta que Jake se haya ido. La reconciliación fracasó y había encontrado sus sentimientos por mí muy fuertes para ser ignorados.

Si no fuese por el accidente, ella estaría en mis brazos, completa con mi hija y nuestras vidas hubiesen seguido y hubiéramos sido muy felices.

Hubiese recibido al bebe de Jake porque hubiese sido el hijo de Bella y ella me estaba dando mi pequeña niña de todas formas. Y hubiésemos intentado por más bebes.

No conocía a Jake. Él o ella hubiese sido aceptado y amado y mi familia lo hubiese aceptado como mi hijo en todo sentido.

Las enfermeras de Bella hacían turnos de ocho horas y dormían en las habitaciones de huéspedes del piso de arriba. La enfermera del turno de noche se ofreció a dormir en la habitación de Bella con ella, pero ese era mi trabajo. Cada noche, me acostaba a su lado y acariciaba su cara y me acurrucaba alrededor de ella.

Krista se sentaba quieta cuando la llevaba a ver a su madre y gentilmente tocaba la cara de Bella, pareciendo saber que su madre necesitaba delicadeza.

Dios sabe que ésta bebé podía ser un bebé salvaje otras veces. Ella y Emmett rodaban en el piso juntos, solo Krista podía olvidar y aporrear a su tío con sus pequeños puños y Emmett tenía realmente pequeños moretones, cosa que divertía a todos.

Esme vivía casi aquí, como mi padre. Ellos estaban poco dispuestos a dejar mi lado y yo sabía que todos hacían lo mismo.

Viviendo en el limbo hasta que el tiempo llegase.

Me acostaba de noche, besando la mejilla de Bella pidiéndole que se quede. Prometí no preguntar nada de ella otra vez, si ella solo se quedaba aquí conmigo. Incluso inconsciente, ella era mi razón de vivir.

Krista era la bebé más adorable pero todavía me preocupaba si ella sería lo suficiente para quedarme una vez que Bella se fuera. ¿Realmente podía dejar a mi única hija sin padres?

¿Pero cómo puedo permanecer en un mundo en el que Bella no existiese? Era imposible.

Tenía que tener la charla con Emmett y Jasper y las chicas. Necesitaba dejar una pareja como tutores legales y otra como padrinos. Ellos prometieron que si algo me llegaba a pasar, ellos se encargarían de criar mi hija. Rose y Emmett eran la opción obvia para cuidarla así que hice que mi abogado preparara los papeles necesarios y los firmamos, sintiendo que ya nada se podía hacer por Bella. Garantizamos una familia para su hija, ¿qué otra cosa necesitaba para quedarse?

Había hecho mi testamento, dejando todo lo que tenía a nuestra hija pero pidiendo que el viñedo se lo otorguen cuando cumpla 21 años y decida que hacer con él. Dejé a Emmett y Rose mucho dinero para criarla y educarla apropiadamente. Dejé a Jaxon dinero suficiente para empezar su propio negocio cuando llegue el momento.

Estaba siendo un día hermoso cuando desperté, algo se sentía diferente.

Sentía mi estomago revuelto y corrí a llamar a todos a mi lado. Tenía un presentimiento que hoy era el día.

Esme vistió a Krista y Carlisle nos ayudó a mí y la enfermera a llevarla a descansar en el patio bajo el sol de invierno. Ella necesitaba estar bajo el cielo abierto.

Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano y la besé muchas veces.

Alice se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi pierna y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"Tienes que decirle que todo está bien y que se puede ir. La estás manteniendo aquí, Edward. No se irá hasta que le digas que está bien."

Observé a Alice.

"Nunca va a estar bien. No puedo hacer eso."

"Puedes y lo harás. Mírala, Edward. Esta no es Bella. Bella era feliz y ruidosa y llena de vida. Esta es un cascaron vacío."

Ella tenía razón.

Esme trajo a la bebe y la sostuvo en mi regazo y le dije que despida a su mama.

Ella me sonrió y tocó la cara de Bella.

"Mamá."

"Si, cariño, di adiós a mamá."

"No."

Okey, sabía que la etapa de los no empezaría algún día, pero no todavía. Ella estaba por cumplir recién un año.

Esme la tomó para llevársela adentro.

"No, mamá, Déjala aquí. Ella puede quedarse aquí y estar con su madre por última vez."

Rose estaba llorando pero trajo su cámara y tomó fotos de Bella, Krista y yo y con todos juntos con el centro de mi mundo. No me importaba, no estaría aquí para llorar con ellos ante los recuerdos.

Estuve pensando mucho sobre como moriría y decidí hacerlo rápido una vez que Bella se vaya así podíamos ser enterrados juntos en una tumba. Un ataúd, una lápida. Literalmente juntos para siempre. Incluso pedí permiso al gobierno local para ser enterrados en mi viñedo para siempre. Había elegido el lugar, bajo la colina pero justo para que nos dé el sol de invierno y escuchar el arroyo cerca nuestro.

Todo estaba listo, no había nada que quedara para que Charlie o mis padres hagan.

Tenía mi droga elegida segura junto con dos jeringas. Mi muerte, no como la de Bella, va a ser rápida y ellos no van a tener oportunidad de revertir los efectos. Me inyectaría y moriría. Simple. Por mucho que me gustaría morir lejos de mi hogar y mi familia, no podía hacer que no me encuentren y no nos enterrasen juntos, así que pediría tiempo a solas con Bella una vez que ella se vaya y entonces lo haría.

Me aseguraría que Esme alejara a la bebé en su cuarto, una vez que Bella se vaya.

Bella empezó a gemir y moverse como lo había hecho antes y me acerqué para besar sus labios.

Tenía que hacer lo que Alice me dijo.

"Te puedes ir ahora, ángel mío. Te amo y estaré contigo pronto."

"No, Edward."

La miré perplejo.

¿Había hablado?

"¿Bella?"

"No, Edward."

"Bella, habla conmigo."

La bebe se quedó quieta y su labio inferior empezó a temblar al sentir la tensión.

"Papá."

Me di vuelta y le tendí mis brazos.

"Ven aquí, Krista."

Ella se acercó a mí y la alcé.

"Bella, Krista está aquí. Te necesita."

Bella frunció el ceño y sus ojos se movieron debajo de los parpados.

Sostuve el aire y ella lentamente abrió los ojos y parpadeo contra la luz.

Me acerqué así podía tapar la luz de sus ojos.

"¿Krista?"

"Ella creció un poco desde la última vez que la viste." Agregué.

¿Esto era un buen signo o un último adiós?

"Mamá, mamá." Cantó la bebe.

"Te amamos, Bella."

Me acerqué más y besé sus labios, contento que los demás se habían ido. Si este era nuestro ultimo adiós, las ultimas palabras que ella escucharía serían las mías.

"Te amo, Bella, con todo mi corazón."

"Te amo, Edward."

"Entonces, no te vayas. No me dejes."

"No lo haré." Me prometió y suspiro y se volvió a dormir.

Esta vez era diferente. Sus ojos se estaban moviendo bajo sus parpados, ella se estaba moviendo e intentaba encontrar una posición más cómoda.

"Carlisle, Esme." Grité.

Llegaron enseguida a mi lado. Le dí la bebe a mi madre y le expliqué lo que había pasado a Carlisle. Él tomó la muñeca de Bella y arqueó una ceja mientras me sonreía.

"Dormida. No en coma."

Nos sentamos allí, sonriendo como idiotas mientras que Esme lloraba de la emoción y acunaba a Krista en sus brazos.

Bella estaba volviendo a mí.


	7. Renacer

**_La historia no me pertenece, es obra de Kismetian. Yo solo traduzco._**

**_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer._**

**.**

**Llamando al Dr. Cullen**

**Capítulo siete**

**Renacer**

**_EPOV_**

"Bella. Deja al bebé y ven a sentarte," ordené. Esta mujer sería la muerte para mí. Lo admito, su recuperación ha sido muy rápida y no ha habido recaídas pero igual, ella ha estado despierta por solo unas seis semanas e intentaba actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Su memoria ha sido un poco afectada y en una ocasión, ella me interrumpía y me pedía una gran explicación como si olvidase el hecho o persona de lo que estaba hablando. Sus doctores decían que no había nada de qué preocuparse pero me preocupaba porque ella pasó por mucho trauma y podía tener algunos efectos.

Y no quería que se esforzara mucho. Sé que se perdió un montón de la infancia de Krista pero un día, tal vez, tendríamos otro hijo juntos y ella podría disfrutarlo. Sé que nada podía reemplazar el tiempo perdido con Krista, porque nada puede reemplazar el tiempo que perdió conmigo.

Lo viví.

Le entregué a mi padre el pequeño frasco con mi kit para mi suicidio y le pedí que lo guardase ya que no quería que nadie lo encontrase y ya no necesitaba tenerlo. Carlisle estaba muy sorprendido pero no sé por qué. Sabía que era evidente que Bella era mi vida entera.

Krista ya puede caminar y correr y no necesita que su madre la levante o llevara todo el tiempo. Sé que era lindo tenerla en tus brazos o en tu regazo pero Bella necesitaba curarse primero.

Puse sus caballetes, por si tenía interés y sabía que se arrepentiría de no pintar retratos de Krista a esta edad. Ella es muy activa, siempre riéndose y moviéndose de aquí para allá. Era grandioso tener un hermoso recuerdo de nuestro amor.

Ella luce como los dos, pequeña como su madre pero con mi color. Ojos verdes llenos de alegría y actitud, cabello castaño y reflejos dorados que brillaban, al contrario de los de Bella. Dedos delgados y largos que aplastan las teclas del piano hasta que le recordé ser delicada. Ella siempre entiende.

Esme no podía irse, aunque Carlisle había vuelto para resignarse y tomar un retiro temprano. Ellos están construyendo una cabaña en las afueras de mi propiedad así estaban cerca pero lo suficientemente lejos de vista de nuestra casa y así disfrutar de la privacidad.

Me senté en el sillón y mantuve mis brazos abiertos para Bella y ella se rio y vino a mi. Acercándola a mí, besé el rostro de la mujer que me completaba y acaricié sus brazos.

"Descansar. ¿Por qué es muy difícil de recordar que necesitas descansar?" Pregunté.

"Quiero jugar con Krista. Es difícil reconciliar esta niña con la pequeña bebé que vi que era."

"Ella puede jugar a tu alrededor. Lo hacía cuando estabas inconsciente. Ella está acostumbrada a ser feliz pero estando cerca de ti."

"Desearía haberla escuchado o algo, cualquier cosa. Todos esos meses de oscuridad. No me gustó, Edward. Tu ausencia estaba en todos lados."

Besé su cuello y sabía lo que quería decir. Su ausencia en mi vida había sido como una entidad física, siempre haciéndome notar que había un hueco en mi mundo, algo faltaba. Podía sentir que ella no estaba allí, si eso tiene sentido.

Krista amaba el baño y los delfines en la pared y las burbujas, cangrejos y tortugas.

Le conté a Bella lo mucho que ese cuarto significaba para mí en mis días oscuros al extrañarla.

Ella sonrió tristemente y dijo que sabía que tenía que dejar algo pero se había preguntado si después de que se vaya, habría pintado sobre su trabajo por enojo o dolor.

Ella me entendió bien. Muchos días quería tirar pintura blanca en las paredes y borrarla pero nunca lo hice, de alguna manera cuando caía la noche era como si ella estuviese allí conmigo, si me acostaba en la bañera envuelto en mi edredón, mi segunda piel para protegerme.

Un día, después de tres meses de haberse despertado, me preguntó si quería tener más bebés con ella. Tuve que ser cuidadoso ya que ella nunca preguntó por el embarazo del hijo de Jake o como terminó. Nunca lo sacó a flote así que nunca dije nada, asumiendo que no estaba lista para entrar en esa área de dolor todavía.

"Un día. En algunos años más, me encantaría tener más bebés contigo y estar ahí cuando te pongas grande para no secar tus pies luego de un baño o entrar por la puerta." Dije.

"Recuerdo cada segundo de mi embarazo de Krista, una vez que lo supe que estaba embarazada. Desearía haberlo sabido antes de dejarte. Sentí que tenía que intentarlo con Jake, sabía que no iba a funcionar pero tenía que cerrar esa puerta así podía abrir la puerta a ti. Que bueno que nunca tuvimos un hijo juntos, o sino nunca hubiese podido cortar lazos con él. No lo extraño para nada."

"Hubiese aceptado y criado a su hijo." Le aseguré.

"Suerte que nunca me embarazó. Solo quiero que tus bebés crezcan en mi útero."

"Bella, tú estabas embarazada de Jake cuando llegaste al hospital después del accidente." Le dije, sosteniéndola bien en caso de que reaccionara mal.

"¿Estaba embarazada? ¿De Jake? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Estuvo mal concebido, en la trompa. Tuvieron que remover la trompa derecha así que tus chances han sido reducidas. No reducida a la mitad, sino reducida."

"Edward, ya soy infértil. Me hice todos los análisis hace años y me dijeron que nunca podía concebir así que si conseguí hacerlo dos veces, supongo que mi suerte se habrá ido ahora."

"Creo que si tiene que ser, un día será. Krista estaba destinada a nacer y si va a haber más bebes para nosotros, ellos encontrarán el camino para venir. Tal vez adoptaremos o contrataremos a alguien que lo tenga por nosotros." Sugerí. Quería que supiese que tenía opciones.

Ella se acarició su estomago, pensándolo.

"Quiero tu bebé dentro mío, no en el de otra mujer. Estaría muy celosa."

"Ella sería inseminada artificialmente. No me acostaría con ella de ninguna manera." Expliqué.

"Lo sé pero que ella sintiese tu hijo dentro me dolería mucho. No puedo creer que hubieses aceptado el hijo de Jake tan fácilmente."

"Tu hijo, Bella. Cualquier niño relacionado a ti sería mío automáticamente."

Vivimos libremente nuestra vida por un año y entones, cuando Bella cayó embarazada de nuevo antes que yo estuviera listo para verla arriesgar su vida otra vez, no pude evitar estar contento también.

Ella saltaba de la alegría y yo rezaba que todo salga bien y no la dejé lastimarse y que no arriesgue su vida o su salud. Aunque muchos doctores me aseguraron que Bella estaba totalmente recuperada y que el coma estaba relacionado con el accidente y no con el embarazo, igualmente me preocupé. Era mi Bella.

Compartir su cuerpo con mi segundo hijo.

Krista estaba creciendo en una adorable niña, y yo estaba contento que los niños se lleven poca diferencia de tiempo y se acompañen, pero mientras la panza de Bella crecía, mi inquietud crecía.

No podía soportar que algo salga mal y lastimase a mi Bella otra vez. Empecé a desear haberme hecho una vasectomía y evitar esta situación cada vez que ella se sentía enferma o se cansaba rápidamente, sentía pánico en mi estómago y mi corazón. Si ella lograba pasar este embarazo, juro que sería el último. No iba a ponerla en riesgo una y otra vez y dos hijos parecían justo para mí.

Bella siempre quiso un hijo así que esperaba que lo tenga esta vez. No tenía preferencia, solo quería que todo esto termine y que la madre y el bebé estén a salvo y bien.

Me acuesto en la cama de noche, con Bella en mis brazos, mis manos en su panza, y esperaba que solo estuviese exagerando todo el tiempo, tenía miedo por ella. Carlisle me dijo que no tenía razón para mis miedos, los doctores aseguraban que Bella iba a sobrevivir este parto como cualquier mujer de su edad, pero eso no ayudaba.

Empecé a tomarme el pelo con mis puños y tirándolo inconscientemente durante el día mientras la veía caminar, crecer su panza, siempre con altas expectativas. Ella era feliz, solo necesitaba relajarme y aceptar nuestro Destino.

Cualquier cosa que pasara, estresándome no iba a cambiar las cosas.

Escuché una conversación entre Bella y Esme un día cuando caminaban hacia donde estaba, sacando unas plantas del jardín, y no me habían visto.

"No puedo decirle, Esme. Todavía tiene miedo. ¿Vienes conmigo a la ecografía, por favor? No quiero que se preocupe. No duerme, y a penas come o se relaja. Él estará muy nervioso para cuando esto pase. Creo que él lo tolerara mejor si se lo ocultamos y se lo decimos de una un día, entonces él tendrá que aceptarlo y tolerarlo."

"No concuerdo contigo, Bella. Edward siempre ha tolerado mejor las cosas cuando sabe de todos los hechos desde el principio, sean malos o buenos. Piensa en decírselo, por favor. Por supuesto que voy contigo, si así lo quieres. Y guardaré tus secretos, es tu secreto, no mío."

Casi sufro un ataque cardiaco. Ella sabía algo y me estaba protegiendo de la verdad. ¿La iba a perder? ¿Algo iba mal?

Quería preguntar pero decidí dejar a Bella y mi madre ir a la cita con el doctor juntas y simplemente seguirlas y aparecerme allí y ver por mi mismo cual es el problema. Cuando pensé sobre ello, Bella nunca trajo ni una foto que normalmente daban a las madres. La última vez Bella dijo que se había 'olvidado' su cita y que había estado de shopping con Esme y se acordó justo a tiempo para ir. Ella había dicho que la maquina estaba rota y que no había imágenes pero no podía imaginar como una maquina pueda hacer la ecografía si estaba rota.

La noche anterior a la cita, me acosté con Bella sosteniendo su panza hasta que se durmió y sentí algo increíble. Algo pateo contra mis manos y casi lloro en sorpresa. Dejé las manos allí y esperé, el bebe se movió y pateó mi otra mano.

"Hola, pequeño." Murmuré. "Espero que estés bien pero tengo que saber que tu madre estará perfectamente también. Ella es muy importante para mí, y tú también." Añadí. ¿Quien sabe lo que los bebes escuchan? No hubo otro movimiento y cuando le conté a Bella a la mañana siguiente, me retó porque no la desperté para compartir el momento pero le recordé que necesitaba dormir y eso era lo más importante.

"No soy una pieza delicada, Edward. Estoy perfectamente…"

Se detuvo y tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su panza y me sonrió, borrando la preocupación que me golpeó cuando no terminó de retarme.

El pequeño pateador golpeó contra mi mano y sonreí contento hacia ella. Pausó y se movió otra vez y moví mi mano más arriba y reí cuando sentí la segunda ronda de patadas.

"Él ya es muy activo." Dijo con sorpresa.

"¿El?" Pregunté. ¿Sabía ella algo que yo no?

"Él, ella, eso. ¿Contento ahora?"

La senté en una silla y gentilmente tomé su rostro en mis manos.

"Bella, por favor sé feliz si es otra niña. Realmente no creo que pueda pasar por otro embarazo. Es muy difícil y me asusta mucho. Conozco las estadísticas, lo más peligroso que puedes poner en tu cuerpo además de las drogas, es un bebé. No puedo dejar que estés en riesgo otra vez. Este tiene que ser nuestro último bebé. ¿Puedes aceptar eso por mi?"

Ella sonrió y tomó mi rostro en sus manos y besó mis labios tiernamente.

"Esta bien por mi. Los vómitos matutinos han sido el doble de peor esta vez, mis pechos me duelen todo el tiempo, y mi espalda no para de dolerme. Puedo aceptar que este sea nuestro último embarazo, si tú puedes relajarte y disfrutarlo. Nada me va a pasar, lo prometo. Tengo que vivir y estar contigo, lo sé. Carlisle me lo contó, Edward. Sé lo que planeabas y no quiero escuchar que pienses así de nuevo. Nuestros hijos te necesitaran si algo me pasara a mí, así que prométeme que estarás con ellos. Si me voy primero, te esperaré impacientemente para que vengas a mí, no te apresures. ¿Me lo prometes?"

Toqué sus manos y prometí, a regañadientes, vivir si ella o al menos esforzarme.

Mantendré mi promesa pero permanece pesada en mi corazón.

Esme llegó y Bella se despidió de Krista y se dirigió al auto de Esme. Ellas pensaban que no sabía que ella iba a su ecografía, así que salude casualmente y entonces llamé a Rose que llegó en cinco minutos, tomando a Krista en brazos.

"Gracias, Rose. No tardaré mucho. Espero."

"Solo ve, Edward. Buena suerte."

Había confiado mis miedos a ella y Emmett y ambos acordaron que haga esto y me entere por mi mismo, sea malo o bueno.

Caminé hacia el consultorio y le dije a la recepcionista que estaba llegando tarde y que mi esposa ya estaba dentro. Ella me llevó a la habitación dónde mi madre estaba al lado donde Bella estaba recostada, mientras que el doctor movía el aparato por su panza.

"…y el mellizo numero dos esta aquí pero no te preocupes, él seguramente se mueva una vez que el mellizo número uno nazca. No veo razón a esta etapa que pienses en una cesárea pero con gemelos, la situación puede cambiar en cualquier momento, incluso en el parto."

Escuché las palabras mientras que la oscuridad me llevase y me desmayara en el piso.

**.**

**BPOV**

Esme y yo nos giramos cuando escuchamos un cuerpo caerse en el piso.

Edward.

Por supuesto, ¿quien más puede ser?

Esme corrió a su lado y sonrió al doctor que estaba mirando sorprendido.

"Sabía que no iba a soportar esta noticia." Le conté, sonriendo mientras que miraba a Edward.

La enfermera se acercó a él y empezó a sacudir el hombro de Edward y golpeando sus mejillas, tratando de reanimarlo.

"Déjame intentarlo, querida." Dijo Esme que se acercó para decir en su oído; "Los chusmas nunca escuchan lo que quieren, Edward. Ahora sé un hombre y despierta ahora."

Edward abrió sus ojos y rodaron por la habitación hasta que me vio, entonces me miro y forzó una sonrisa.

"Mellizos." Dijo, y se desmayó otra vez.

.

El parto fue planeado con buen tiempo y afortunadamente, Edward había sobrevivido al recuerdo del embarazo y estaba emocionado cuando llego el día que era el nacimiento de nuestros nuevos bebés. Krista estaba en casa con Rose, Esme y Carlisle estaban con nosotros, así que Edward tenía su propio doctor a mano por si lo necesitaba, y Alice nos iba a encontrar allí.

Rosa, nuestra nueva ama de llaves que Edward contrató el día que supo que iba a tener mellizos, se había mudado con nosotros y cuidaba de la casa magníficamente, así que estábamos preparados. Nuestra nueva niñera era una mujer italiana llamada Gianna que había ayudado a criar a muchos niños desde pequeños así que teníamos mucha ayuda a mano.

No tenía tiempo para estar nerviosa, Edward lo hacía por mí, preocupándose suficiente por todos, así que tomé su mano firmemente mientras Carlisle no llevaba al hospital donde nuestros mellizos iban a nacer. Todavía me faltaba dos semanas para la fecha pero el doctor no quería tomar riesgos, creo que las frecuentes llamadas de Edward a toda hora del día y noche lo habían convencido de tomar precauciones conmigo.

Después de que llegamos y estaba ubicada en un gran cuarto privado, me acosté y practiqué respirar profundo y observaba como mi amado Edward respiraba conmigo. Lo amo mucho. Nunca me había sentido así por nadie en el mundo. Él es mi todo. Adoro y amo a Krista pero ella es mi hija así que ese es un amor automático. Mi amor por Edward es algo que se formó y desarrolló pero nos tomó una vida y me cambió para siempre. Hubiese vuelto a él si no hubiese estado ese día en ese auto con Mike.

Mike.

Él había recuperado hace poco el uso de sus piernas y después de mucha terapia, estaba viviendo normal e independientemente otra vez. Se había enamorado de su fisioterapeuta y se habían casado hace seis meses.

El celular de Edward sonó y él contesto, después de fruncir el ceño a la pantalla cuando vio quién lo llamaba.

"Eso debería estar apagado." Resoplé.

De repente, un dolor punzó en mi estomago, cerré mis puños y empecé con mis ejercicios de respiración. Estaba segura que la idea era distraer a la madre, no disminuyen el dolor para nada.

Él estaba feliz cuando colgó y me besó, ignorando mi dolor y gritó "¡SI!" y levantó su puño en el aire.

"Tengo que ir, enseguida vuelvo." Y antes que lo pudiese amenazar con golpearlo si se alejaba un paso fuera de la puerta, se había ido.

Qué lindo.

El hombre que no podía esperar a que sus hijos nazcan me acababa de abandonar en plena etapa de parto.

Enseguida fui llevada a sala de Partos y tenía monitores conectados a mi panza y Alice, Esme y yo escuchamos a los sonidos de los corazones mientras hacían eco en la habitación.

Rose llegó antes que Edward volviera. Krista se durmió enseguida así que la dejó con Gianna y vino a ver la diversión.

Edward entró a la habitación y pidió que Alice y Rose vayan con él. Lo miré mal y Esme se paró y ocupó el lugar dónde él había estado.

"Ese hijo mío. No tengo idea que es lo que pasa con él hoy. Pensé que tendrían que tener una cirugía para sacarlo de tu lado para parir a los bebés."

Media hora después, Edward entró y llamó a su mama para que se vaya.

"Edward, tu mamá ha estado toda la mañana conmigo mientras que tú te fuiste e hiciste lo que tuviste que hacer. Creo que merece quedarse."

Él besó la mejilla de su madre y dijo. "Está bien."

Caminó a mi lado, se puso de rodillas y sacó un anillo en una pequeña caja.

"Bella, ¿me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?"

"Edward, hay un pequeño problema. Estoy casada con Jake."

"En realidad, no. Tu divorcio acaba de salir."

"Oh. Bien. Entonces, en ese caso, Edward, me encantaría ser tu esposa…"

"Bien." Respondió y deslizó el diamante dorado y antiguo por mi dedo, y lo besó.

Entonces, se paró y caminó hacia la puerta. Rose y Alice entraron, vistiendo vestidos hasta la rodilla color ciruela, acompañadas de Jasper y Emmett en trajes grises. Las chicas portaban ramos de pequeñas rosas rosas y flores blancas y los hombres lo combinaban con las mismas en sus ojales. Edward estaba en unas jeans casuales y remera negra así que al menos no seria el único que no estaba vestido para una boda.

Una mujer entró detrás de ellos, presentándose.

"Mi nombre es Jane y estoy aquí para unirlos en casamiento. Justo a tiempo, veo." Sonrió y me guiñó.

"¡Edward! ¡No me dijiste nada sobre hoy!"

"Quiero que estemos casados antes de que los bebés nazcan. Tenemos que hacer esto ahora."

Una puntada de dolor paró mi respuesta, y Esme tomó mi mano.

"Trae al doctor, Edward. Necesita remedio para el dolor."

Y entonces, sufrí la indignación de que me pusieran la epidural en mi columna mientras los invitados de la boda estaban allí, esperando.

Una vez que el dolor desapareció, el doctor me examinó y le dijo a Edward que se apure porque no teníamos mucho tiempo. Ya casi estaba totalmente dilatada.

Todos tomaron sus lugares y me senté en mi atractiva bata de hospital, adornada con caballos de carrusel y cintas dibujadas por toda la tela, y un suero en mi mano derecha y un ramo de rosas a mi izquierda y preparada para ser la Sra. de Edward Cullen.

"Queridos amigos y familia." Empezó la mujer…

"La versión más corta que puedas hacer, por favor." Dijo el doctor mientras que la máquina que monitoreaba mis contracciones empezó a correr.

"Okay, bueno, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Edward y Bella en matrimonio. ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción? Okey. Edward, ¿tomas a Bella para ser tu legítima esposa, en salud y enfermedad…?"

"…y en parto." Añadió Emmett con una carcajada.

"Bella, ¿tomas a Edward…?"

"Más rápido, por favor," urgió el doctor.

"Acepto." Grité mientras que tenía una contracción por encima de la epidural.

El doctor ordenó a Edward a subir a la cama detrás de mí mientras que él decía "Acepto" y todos aplaudieron mientras éramos declarados marido y mujer.

Me apoyé contra mi nuevo esposo y sentí una sacudida y un apretón por dentro, mientras el doctor echaba a los invitados de la boda afuera y entraban las enfermeras. Carlisle se había presentado al personal y ellos sabían que él era doctor así como abuelo, así que él se quedó pero estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba pasando para recordar que él vería partes que ningún suegro debería ver.

"La cabeza está afuera" anunció con emoción y su nieto llegó a este mundo, ruidosamente para toda la audiencia, incluyendo la cara de Emmett mientras miraba por la ventana de la puerta.

"Niño" gritó Emmett."¡Si!"

Me mostraron al bebé y rápidamente besé su rostro antes que se lo llevaran a que lo limpiaran y envolvieran.

El segundo mellizo se movió hacia su lugar y vi como una enfermera empujaba en mi estómago y así sacar al segundo bebé hacia los expectantes doctores.

"¡Niño! ¡Otro niño!" gritó Emmett, claramente emocionado.

Edward miró atontado pero logro abrazarme fuerte, y besar mi rostro mientras me giraba hacia él.

"Dos hijos, Bella. Gracias."

"No hay problema, esposo" respondí.

Nos dieron a los bebés y nos sentamos juntos para observar las caras de nuestros hijos. El personal nos había dejado en paz por unos minutos y yo deseaba una ducha y algo de ropa, pero mis hijos me sacaron los planes y Edward sonrió y besó a cada bebé y mi rostro, una y otra vez.

"Tú nombras a ese bebe y yo a este." Anuncié.

"¿Nombre?" Balbuceó Edward.

"Es legalmente requerido, y una tradición, nombrar a tu descendiente." Le dije.

"Pero, emm, no se. ¿Cuál es un buen nombre? Dios, el va a quedar atascado en esto para siempre."

"Edward, honestamente, ¿no has pensado sobre como querías llamar a tus hijos?" Pregunté.

"Bella, todo lo que he pensado es, por _favor Dios, déjalos nacer bien y que Bella esté bien._ Nada más que eso. ¿Cómo nombrarás al tuyo?" Preguntó.

"Benjamín Edward Cullen." Respondí. Había escogido este nombre antes que la prueba de embarazo diga positivo.

"¿Ben? Me gusta Ben. No, quiero nombrar a este Ben."

"No, Edward. Tienes que elegir un nombre tú mismo. No es difícil. ¿Quieres nombrarlo Edward junior?"

"No, nunca. Edward es muy anticuado. Nunca me gustó."

"Está bien. ¿Cuál es el nombre que siempre te gustó tener?"

"Josh. Suena sexi y masculino y secretamente pretendía llamarme Joshua Masen Cullen."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no llamas a nuestro hijo Joshua Masen Cullen?"

"Ok, gran idea. Hola Josh. Me gustaría tener tu nombre."

Enseguida fuimos invadidos por sus abuelos y tías y tíos y padrinos de nuestros hijos y al fin tuve mi baño y cambio de ropa y todos cargaron los bebés por todos lados.

Más tarde esa noche, Edward se sentó conmigo mientras Gianna traía a Krista de visita y le presentamos a sus hermanos. Edward puso un regalo en cada cuna y se los dio a Krista y le dijo que los bebes le habían traído esos regalos a ella, así que ella estaba contenta y abrió los regalos y tomó a los dos bebes de juguete en su pecho.

"Bebés de Krista." Rio ella.

"Este es Josh y este es Ben." Le dijo Edward.

"Dosh, Ben." Repitió ella.

"Cerca, cariño." Él dio un beso y nos sentamos y Gianna nos tomó unas fotos juntos.

Luego, ella se llevo a Krista a casa y los bebes se durmieron en sus cunas.

"Tal vez necesitamos dos niñeras más." Dijo Edward.

No iba a discutirlo. Recuerdo llorar con cansancio cuando Krista era una bebé. Esos primeros meses son difíciles.

"Hazlo." Dije.

"¿En serio? ¿Dónde se van a quedar?"

"No me importa. Edward. Cambia la habitación de música a dormitorio y llévalos todos allí. Es una habitación grande."

Edward se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó.

"Gracias, Bella."

"Ya me agradeciste por los mellizos." Le recordé.

"No, gracias por hacer mi vida perfecta."

Sonreí y lo besé dulcemente.

Veamos como siente su vida perfecta cuando estos dos griten toda noche por una semana y su ropa huela a bebé y Krista cuelgue celosa de su pierna.

Pero conociendo a Edward, él pensara que es la vida perfecta.

.

**FIN…**


End file.
